The BETTER ending to Golden Sun
by Hyper Shadow3
Summary: COMPLETE This is Golden Sun:The lost age, if I were to write the storyline. This took me an absurdly long time to write, so Please R
1. Golden Sun:After the Fusion Dragon

Yo! It's Hyper Shadow's first story that will ever get finished. Chapter 1. Enjoy!  
  
The fierce wind blew. Before them, stood a gigantic dragon, with insurmountable power. Yet, moments before, there stood two of the most powerful fire adepts ever to live, threatening the lives of Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia, all adepts, or, people that can use a force called psynergy. The fire adepts, called Saturos and Menardi, had merged, in a final attempt to destroy Isaac and his friends.  
  
But not even the dragon stood a chance. After a most grueling battle, Isaac was readying for the final blow. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his Demon Axe. The dragon, completely exhausted, and wounded beyond its limits, coldly stared into Isaac's eyes. Isaac stared back; hate lustering in his heart for the creature that stood before him. He jumped forth, slashing his weapon at the beast's neck.  
  
SLICE!! The head of the Fusion Dragon toppled onto the ground, as blood spurted from the corpse. Suddenly, without sign, Saturos and Menardi's psynergy's divided and they were once again two entities. All of their power had been exhausted in the proceeding fight. "I can't believe they beat us. we are invincible!!!" said Saturos, as the two of them were thrown off balance by the wind, now only a breeze. They fell into the bowels of the Venus lighthouse, now to be their final resting place. "Finally, they are gone. the nightmare is over." Garet said. Meanwhile, from the other side of the lighthouse aerie, stood a man named Felix, holding captive Sheba, a mysterious young adept of Lalivero, while Saturos and Menardi battled Isaac and co.  
  
During the battle with Saturos and Menardi, the lighthouse beacon hadn't yet been lit. However, Mars elements and Venus elements share a symbolic relationship, so after the battle while Saturos and Menardi were in humanish forms, Saturos hurled the Venus star into the lighthouse, lighting it and causing it to emit Venus energy to heal themselves. But even with their strength renewed, they were no match for Isaac and his pals.  
  
"You beat Saturos and Menardi? Now, there is no question. You are clearly stronger than I.' Felix said. "Felix! Saturos and Menardi are gone! You are a free man! Join us on our way back to Lalivero!" Ivan said. "No.you would never understand. but I still must light the lighthouses. I must!" Felix said. "You realize that makes you our enemy, Felix" Isaac said. "Friend or foe, the lighthouses still must be lit." Felix said in a determined voice. Just then, a gigantic tremor split the lighthouse, as the sea below gushed higher towards the land. It rose to the base of the lighthouse, but barely beyond that. It was an earth-shattering scream that sent Felix into a state of shock. The tremor had done three things: It had split the lighthouse, caused the beacon to emerge from the lighthouse's core and knocked Sheba to the very edge of the aerie, hanging for dear life. "SHEBA!!!" Felix yelled in a twisted horror. "HANG ON!!" "I'm sorry, Felix. I.I can't." Sheba said softly. "Thank you." At that instant, Sheba plunged from atop Venus lighthouse into the sea below. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Felix bellowed as he leaped after the wind adept, driven more by panic then anything. He too, plummeted towards the ocean roaring below.  
  
Meanwhile, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia lay sprawled out on the ground. As they come to realize what has just happened, the lighthouse came together again, the beacon still shining brightly. "I.. I can't believe they lit the lighthouse! If we had only been more careful, our quest may have been a success!" Garet said, a hint of anger in his voice. And as Ivan gazed out to sea, they saw an area shrouded in mist. "Isaac! Look over there! Could it be?" He said Isaac glanced at it. He squinted. Could it be? It must be! Isaac beckoned Garet and Mia over to look at the joyous sight before them.  
Chapter 1! ( Chapter 1!( It's all done!( Chapter1!!!!( Seriously, thought, consider R&R'n and then wait patiently 'till the next chappy comes. Thanks! 


	2. Preparations are made

Hello! The famous chapter 2 is ready. Me happy about March brake, like most human beings. Well, here's the story.  
  
It really WAS!!! Lemuria!!! "Isaac, is that what I think it is?" Garet asked. "That depends. Do you think its Lemuria?" Isaac said in a joyous tone, which made Garet realize that it really was Lemuria. "We can save Babi!" Garet exclaimed. So, with that in mind, they descended down the Venus lighthouse, everything a success except the actual lighting of the lighthouse, which was almost unpreventable. But at least Saturos and Menardi were gone... at least now, when Felix went to light the lighthouses, there would be no more widespread destruction. Hopefully...  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Hello there, Isaac. Garet. Ivan. Mia. I see you have returned safely. But...where's Sheba??!??" Faran said " Well.... we were battling those two that were terrorizing the town earlier, but once we had beaten them, they lit the Venus lighthouse. After that, they merged together, creating a "Fusion Dragon". After the battle, the lighthouse split, and, well... Sheba...she... ummm..." Ivan said in an uneasy tone of voice. "What?!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Faran said, unable to control his anger. "She fell off..." Mia said, almost in a whisper. "Oh no... God, please, no!" Faran said, clearly in severe pain. ".........I'll speak with you later. I must sent out a search party for Sheba" "Please, let us help!" Isaac said. "Surely, there is something we can do for you. "No, that will not be necessary. You have aided me enough already. I could never ask" Faran said, in a respectful tone. "We insist!" Ivan said. "No, you still have loved ones to search for, correct? Ms. Jenna and Mr. Kraden?" Faran said. "Well, I guess your right. We really should continue our search for Jenna and Kraden, right Isaac?" Garet said in an insisting tone. "And for Babi as well." Mia said. At that very moment, Iodem walked in with a strange, glowing black orb in his hands. He handed it to Isaac. "Here it is. The item that will allow you to get to Lemuria on Babi's ship. It can only be used by people with psynergy, which is the reason why no average man can reach Lemuria. The ship we saw out at the peninsula must have belonged to Saturos." Iodem said. "Just one thing, Iodem. where is the ship?" Garet asked. "It's docked in this very town. Go now to the port so you can set sail to Lemuria." Iodem explained. So, without a moment's delay, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia left Faran's house for the docks of Lalivero. "Isaac, shouldn't we go to an inn to heal ourselves before we go? There may be monsters on Lemuria!" Ivan said, worried. "Yeah, I'm exhausted from the search for Jenna and Kraden." Said Garet.  
  
As the crew stepped into the inn, everyone inside was busy discussing the events of two weeks ago, how the land flooded and Sheba was lost. "And, did you hear all of Idejima was swept out to sea?" said one of the people at a table nearby. "Idejima.where have I heard that name before...!!!. Could it be the peninsula? " Ivan thought. "Hey! You! Where's Idejima?" Ivan called to the man. "Uhh, nowheres, nope Idejima ain't nowhere's!" He said in s suspicious voice. Ivan sighed. He raise his hand, focused his efforts, and said the words "Mind Read" as rings of energy rippled off his body. After a few seconds, Ivan turned to Isaac. "Isaac, I have some bad news for you. It seems Idejima is actually the peninsula and it was swept out to sea when the lighthouse was flooded." Ivan explained with sorrow. It seems this little bastard rigged the boat so that the moment it set sail, the boards would collapse, sinking it. So, we can only hope that Alex had not yet set sail. Because if he did, then our hopes of seeing Jenna again are 1 in a million. But it seems that they hadn't when this guy was there and the place flooded only an hour afterwards." "Keep faith, Ivan. They will be okay. They made it this far, haven't they?" Isaac said. "I guess your right. They should be alright." Ivan said, reassured. "Let's get some sleep. So the gang went up to the desk, paid 100 coins for their rooms, and had a very relaxing stay.  
  
The next morning, when Mia awoke, Isaac was twisting and turning fitfully, saying "No, Felix. NO!!' She quickly woke him and asked what was the matter. He responded by saying Felix was with Sheba on the peninsula, with Alex, Kraden and Jenna. Then they were on top of the Mars lighthouse, battling a giant monster. That's when he woke up. "But that's impossible." Said Mia, trying to reassure Isaac. "Nothing can even enter the Mars lighthouse now, except for Garet and Jenna. Unless.Oh no!! It can't be!!!"  
Well, It's done. Chapter 2. Please R&R, so I can keep writing. Pwease? Thanks. 


	3. A Tantilizing Dream

Hello, Peeps!! Hyper Shadow has broken his own record by actually writing 3 chapters for a story!! Well, thanks for all the reviews............dot......dot..... Well I'll shut up and let you read the story.  
"I.... It couldn't be...we killed them...." Mia said in a strange, disbelieving, worried voice. "Yeah, I know. wait, your not saying my dream was a prophecy of THEM? Being ALIVE? But that's impossible!" Isaac said in a rather loud tone that woke up Ivan, but left Garet sawing logs. "Well, no, but don't you think that's and odd dream to have at a time like this? When we JUST found out that the peninsula went out to sea?" Mia said. "What are you guys talking about?" Ivan said, sleepily. "I had an odd dream last night. Mia found me squirming and saying "no Felix! No!!" and then I told her about my dream." Isaac said. "What was your dream about?" Ivan asked Isaac. Isaac told the story of the peninsula and Mars lighthouse. "Uh-oh." Ivan said. "What?" Isaac said in a VERY concerned voice. "Well, you know, we never actually SAW them die, did we?" Ivan said. "Your not sudgesting. That Saturos and Menardi. SURVIVED?" Mia said, finally loud enough to wake Garet. "But if they were on the Mars lighthouse, then there's no way we could beat them! The Mars energy would power them up, correct?" Isaac said. "Yes. Just get that Idea out of your head. They are dead, and they are never coming back, so just be happy." Mia said in a "That's final" tone "Well, lets hit the trail! Ivan said. After 45 minutes of a futile attempt to wake Garet, Mia got her water djinn to hit him with their wettest attacks. No go. So Ivan used spark plasma and zapped him right in the ass. "AAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Garet screamed as he dance around the room, clutching his rear end, until, finally, they were ready to set sail in Babi's ship. "Well. we finally set sail for lemuria." Garet said. And so they used the magic of the dark ob t lift the gigantic ship out of the water. As they all boarded, thoughts buzzed through their minds like an angry swarm of bees. "What if my dream was true? If we made it all the way to the Mars lighthouse, just to be defeated by Saturos and Menardi, again? When everybody is depending on us again, would we let them all down? But you would think that we would be able to beat them, should we reach it?" Isaac thought. " Man, I am HUN-GRY! Oh, I remember what I dreamt. It was about." Garet thought dazedly. "Oh, I hope Babi is okay until we return. If he passes away while we are searching for his draught, I don't know what I will do." Ivan thought "We're sailing on a real ocean! An ocean!!! I have always dreamed of coming on a boat. Some of the rare sailors that passed by Imil when I was a little girl told the most wonderful stories about the oceans." Mia reminisced. And so at last Isaac and his team set off for the long-lost Island of lemuria. Hopefully their quest would wield success. hopefully.  
  
"Well, there they go" said Iodem, sitting in Faran's home, gazing at the tunnel of water that led out to sea. They had finally delved into water's ultimate form: The ocean. But as they sailed, Iodem could only wonder: Will their quest be a success? Or will they fail, leaving Babi to an unsaveable death? One can only wonder.  
Well, that's chappy 3, but I promise that I will make my chapters longer, and better. They are now headed into Golden Sun: The lost age so I'm sure that the action will pick up soon. Please review. Tanks!( 


	4. Escape the lighthouse

Wazzaaaap? Sniff.... This is the happiest day of my life...I got 5, count 'em 5 WHOLE REVIEWS!! I know that's not a lot but the most I have ever had is 2... Who can live with 2? Any waze, here's chapter 4.  
As Felix, Jenna and Kraden all headed down to the base of the Venus lighthouse, the only thing on their minds was obeying Saturos and Menardi, as they were headed for their ship, back outside Idejima, they couldn't help but wonder what exactly was happening on the top of the lighthouse right now. Saturos and Menardi had taken Sheba to the top with them. Felix did not understand why they needed Sheba as badly as they insisted. However, Felix owed his life to them, and wasn't about to question their order. If they needed Sheba, nothing would stand in their way. But he had to know...just to be sure she was okay. "Jenna, you and Kraden continue down the lighthouse. I have to go check on Sheba. And I mean this! Disobey me, and you won't be seeing big brother Felix's nice side anymore, got that?" Felix exclaimed. "Felix, do you not trust Saturos and Menardi?" Kraden asked. "It's not that, but I have to make sure she is okay." Felix explained. So as Felix darted back to the top again, Jenna and Kraden continued along. "Huh....huh...huh.....huh......wheeeze....cough cough..." Kraden panted. "Kraden! Are you alright?" Jenna said, concerned. "No, I'll be alright. I don't want to see Felix mad again." Kraden said. "Don't forget in sol sanctum.... the hate in his eyes... I know Felix wouldn't normally disobey Menardi, or especially Saturos, but right then I think he would have attacked them both just to save you...he is very noble, that Felix..." Kraden said. " I know." Jenna said has she stumbled on a step, but regained her balance." When we were kids, he always stood up to anyone who picked on me, even if they were twice his size! He was my hero. I don't know what I would do without him. The night of the storm, when I thought we lost him, I took the biggest loss from him. Even though my parents were gone... I knew in my heart, although I didn't show it, like he was just gone somewhere, like to school. You have no Idea the joy I felt when he took off his mask that day... It was like I had been searching for him my whole life. And even though I've been captured since that day, it was always easy for me because Felix was back..." Jenna said. "I guess I really judged Felix too quickly. I knew he was honorable, but to be that brave... not even Isaac himself was that brave. He would more less think his way out of the biggest problems, instead of standing up to them. Even so, Isaac showed talent of fighting since the day he first laid eyes on Garet. He ran over said, "Hi, my name is Isaac, what is yours?" Well Garet made the first mistake of his lifetime by saying "My name's Garet, you fat spike-head". Well, Isaac grabbed the largest stick he could carry, brought in the air, and smashed Garet over the head about six or seven times before we had to rescue Garet. And they've been friends ever since." Kraden explained. "And why is that?" Jenna asked. " Because Garet came over the next day and asked Isaac how he lifted the stick. Garet learned quickly, because he smashed Isaac over the head and said" Take that" and they both started laughing." Kraden said, adding a chuckle on the end. By this time, Jenna and Kraden had hit the bottom of the stairs. They had only to follow a short passageway to reach the outside of the Venus lighthouse. Just has they could see the entrance, most of the doorway was blocked off. Alex! "Hello Jenna, Kraden... wait, where's Felix?!?" Alex said in alarm. "He went to the top of the lighthouse to check up on Sheba." Jenna said, hoping that was a good enough reason. "Felix knows he was to stay with you. He might spoil our plans!" Alex said as he made his way through the doorway back to the stairs. "What plans? Jenna asked. "Our plans to light the beacon!" Alex said, as if Jenna were the one who came up with it. "Hmmm. I'm not sure whether or not Felix's success would be a good thing." Kraden said, thinking aloud. "What do you mean?" Jenna asked. "Well, if he tries to stop them, he may delay them enough for Isaac and his friends to reach the top, and then Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia, together, may be able to defeat them. However, if they DO light the beacon, that will make 2 lit, which as far as I know, is a BAD thing. But if he does try and stop them, Saturos and Menardi may turn on him and well." Kraden said. This comment kept both of them silent until they had exited the lighthouse and ventured to the edge of Lalivero. But after they left the town, Jenna thought she saw a light emitting from the Venus lighthouse. And as they approached the suhulla gate, a group of strong-looking pirate like men stepped out from behind a cliff, all bearing menacing looks. "Were here looking for people to work on Babi's lighthouse. You will come with us to help with its construction." The one in the front of the pack said. "How could we be of any help? I am a decrepit old man, while Jenna is but a young girl." "Well then, maybe we could use her for. something else." The leader said, smiling at the rest of the group. "Leave Jenna alone!" Kraden said, his cane elevated to a striking pose. "Now, now, we wont hurt her." The leader said. Just as the words escaped his mouth, a flaming ball hurtled towards his head. After it hit, all that was heard was the intense screaming coming from where his head used to be. The bloody corpse fell to the ground, all it's insides sliding out of the gaping hole. A look of extreme terror was slapped across the face of every single one of them, and as they turned around, Jenna raised her arms from her side into the air. She started to glow, and at almost the same instant, she said the words "Flare wall" and hundreds of the same fireballs blasted out of her hands, jutting multiple flaming burns and holes in the bodies of the creatures. "They were not Babi's soldiers, Kraden. They were monsters, taking human form." Jenna said in a reasurring tone that took a horrified look off Kraden's face. "Oh, I thought you just murdered Tolbi's soldiers!" Kraden said with extreme relief. As they cautiously made their way to Idejima, another similar situation arose with a much larger group of ruffians. Jenna dispatched them in the same manner, but with a fair amount more of effort. They encountered several weaker monsters, such as punch ants and Makoflys, but Jenna had enough Psynergy to defeat them all. However, by the time they reached Idejima, not only had Alex caught up with them, but Felix was not with him, and Jenna's Psynergy was almost completely drained. "Rest, fair Jenna. Saturos and Menardi may be longer than expected. But we will set sail eventually, for Hesperia, and on to Jupiter Lighthouse. Just then, a beam of light shone from the heavens to the Venus Lighthouse. "Wha? Wait a sec.it's the other way around! It's coming from the lighthouse!!' Jenna cried. The earth began to rumble with such a great force that all of them toppled to the other side of the ship, and the water beneath the land began to splash as much as 6-7 meters high. And .oh no! The very water beneath them was rising, higher, higher.at this rate the whole continent may very well flood. "What's going on?" Kraden yelled, although barely heard beyond the rumble of the land. "That my friend. is the power of the Venus lighthouse!!!" Alex said in a victorious yell. "It looks like Felix didn't stop them after all." "Didn't you go to the top?" Jenna yelled. "Nope, I caught him on the way up. He said he was going to check to see if they hurt Sheba. I let him go because I knew, even if he was lying that he wasn't a threat to Saturos OR Menardi, so I came to make sure you two came here. Lucky for you, you did." He said. And at that moment, almost as though it waited for Alex to finish, the entire peninsula broke off from the ground it was attached to, as it floated on top of the water out to sea. "Oh, joy. This will be fantastic" Alex said. "Now, even if Saturos and Menardi get off of that lighthouse, there's no way they can reach us." So as they drifted, they collected food from the fruit trees and fish, while the few animals that happened to be on the peninsula when it broke off were savored. One or two monsters attacked the crew when they were awake (luckily) but they were easily taken care of.  
  
After about two weeks, Jenna, Kraden, and Alex were running low on supplies, and getting to the point of insanity. They were stressed, hungry, thirsty, alone, and worried about Isaac and co. It was on this day an important turn of events took place.  
  
"Sigh. I hope Isaac and his friends are okay." Jenna said in a dreary voice." But especially Felix." "Jenna, Kraden, come here. I wish to show you something. Alex said. So as they trudged over, almost incapable of movement, many a thought plagued their lonely minds. But the sight before them was almost too much to bear. Jenna, at first in shock, now was bawling like an infant. Kraden, tears strolling down his wrinkled face, repeated the phrase" Thank you, lord, for this miracle. Thank you. Thank you. For this sight was one that gave Jenna and Kraden the strength to move on. For, sitting in the sand, unconscious, laid Felix and Sheba.  
Well, that sums up Golden Sun 1. Lucky for you, that's not the end! Nopper! Well, I have had enough writing for now. Cul8er 


	5. Save Riki and Tavi

Hidiey ho! Well, the have finally reached Golden Sun: The lost age, so it will be completely original, with the exception of a few characters, events, and a VERY few landmarks. Thanks to royal swordsman, the rain child, dragon queen piro flare the korn freak for the reviews. Here's the story  
  
"Felix.... wake up!!!" Jenna said through her tears of joy. She had her brother back, safe and sound. After the lighthouse split, and the land flooded, she wasn't all too sure who was where and what was when. Soon afterwards, Sheba had opened her eyes, a disappointed look on her face.  
"Oh, darn... I thought you guys lived. Oh well, at least we wont have to miss you. Were all in heaven together." She said in an "it all worked out" tone of voice.  
"Sheba! Snap out of it! You're still alive!" Jenna said as she helped her stand up.  
"Oh! I am? Then, is Felix...?"Sheba cried.  
"Calm down! Look behind you." Jenna told her. Sheba glanced over her shoulder, looking back at Jenna. Then, she tuned again, with her whole body, staring at Felix's unconscious body, lying peacefully in the sand.  
"We both lived? That truly is a miracle..." Sheba said in a far off tone.  
"Indeed. Huh? That looks like.. LAND!!! YAHOO!!!" Kraden said. The peninsula was now only about a mile off the shore, and it was closing in fast. However, nobody knew where exactly it was. Kraden guessed that it might be Hesperia, although he was not entirely sure. About five minutes later the water began to splash very hard, and all of a sudden, a monstrous tidal wave rose out of the ocean, right underneath them.  
"Oh no! We're going to hit it!!!" Jenna screamed.  
"Wh.. What's going on?" Felix said drowsily, as he stood up, only to fall down due to the force of the wave.  
"Oh, we're just going to smack into a continent, that's all. Nothing too serious." Jenna said sarcastically. And only seconds later, the peninsula became part of a brand-new continent. As they all stood up, they looked to see if everyone was okay.  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Jenna screeched. For just meters ahead, with the limb of a tree stuck through his body, was Alex, whom flew off on impact and was speared by the branch. He now hung, lifeless, with a look of terror on his face.  
"Alex! Oh no!" Jenna screamed. She couldn't get the look on his face out of her head. One minute, he was living, breathing, the next; he lay dead hanging from a tree. What a dishonorable death for such an honorable fighter. After Felix pried him from the tree, they gave him a proper burial, back on the peninsula. He wasn't born on this continent, and he didn't deserve to be buried on it. After paying their respects to Alex, they headed for the nearest town, which was close enough that it was partially damaged by the tidal wave. As they headed towards the town, a woman was screaming, running around like mad, obviously searching for something.  
"RIKI! TAVI! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Excuse me, madam, but what is going on?" Sheba asked the woman.  
"My two boys, Riki and Tavi were playing in this field when that tidal wave struck, and now they are lost somewhere, cold, hungry and all alone." The woman burst into sobs.  
"Lady! Your children aren't alone or hungry or cold! They were here twenty minutes ago! Pull yourself together!" Felix said in a raised voice.  
"I'm sorry.*sob*.I just am so worried about them you have no idea *sob*"  
"Uhh, where were they playing?" Felix questioned her.  
" Over there by the Kandorean temple.*sob* *sob* ohhh I'll never see there innocent little faces again!" She continued her nervous breakdown, until Felix went over, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her, saying" We're going to find your kids! Take it easy!" After about 15 minutes of trying to calm the lady down, Felix gave up entirely and headed to the village to find out where the Kandorean temple was located.  
"Well, It's located south-east of town" said the village elder, whom had a worried look on his face when he added "Make sure they get home safely" So Felix, Jenna, Sheba and Kraden headed southeast of town by the elder's instructions. They encountered a very few monsters, at most 3, but were easily defeated. These battles were enough for Felix to reach the level required for mastering "Crater", a very powerful low-level earth attack. Likewise, Sheba picked up electoon, an extremely powerful attack at any level. With their newfound attacks and abilities, the party headed into the kandorean temple.  
  
********************************* Two hours later  
*********************************  
  
"Were going to have to go and tell her that they are gone, or skip town. Which will it be, Jenna?" Felix said.  
"Hold on a sec Felix, I think I may have found something. Use your move psynergy and get this boulder out of my way." Jenna said. So Felix walked over and said, "Move", and all of a sudden, large rings of energy emitted from his body as a giant ghostly hand formed in the air. It pushed the boulder out of Jenna's way, revealing a passageway that led to another cave entirely.  
"Felix! Sheba! Come here! It looks like this boulder was never originally there, so Riki and Tavi may have been splashed down this tunnel. We may as well try it, because if they're not here, that means they were washed out to sea." Jenna told them. So they ventured down the tunnel, using Jenna's flare psynergy to see, although it wasn't too dark. They didn't want to miss any clues. At the very end of the passageway, they had found nothing except a small hedge and a few boards on the ceiling. Using Sheba's whirlwind psynergy, the bushes were easily moved and there was a small hole with an odd looking creature inside. It leapt out of the hole and attacked Felix. He took some damage, but wasn't hurt badly. Felix retaliated with an attack from his sword, sending the creature reeling back into the wall, yet it stood again, unharmed.  
"I'll handle this. Electoon!!!" Sheba said in a confident voice as she sent a wave of wind-powered electricity flying at the creature. At the same time, psynergy rings emitted from the creature and an electoon zapped out of its head towards Sheba's own attack. The creature proved more powerful as its attack went zooming through Sheba's and hit her in the ribs. Sheba, clearly in a lot of pain, stood back up like nothing had hit her, with the exception of the shock of the fact her best attack had just failed to even hit the opponent.  
"Hmmm. This creature looks like it could have the same qualities as a Jupiter adept.. I know!" Felix thought. He raised his arms, and spoke the word "Crater" when a massive crater opened underneath the beast and it fell in, as the crater closed behind it. Moments later the creature was shot out of a newly formed volcanic hole. This one attack had done it in. It collapsed on the ground, yet oddly, only seconds later it rose to its feet, and transformed its body into tiny sparkly balls of energy, and they radiated all around the room. Then, all of them were absorbed into Sheba. Deep within her self, Sheba heard a voice saying to her "Hi, my name is Zeal. I am here to help you. I am an elemental creature known as a djinni, and I was released from sol sanctum in the eruption. If you want, you can use my effect in battle. My personal effect is to potently increase your entire party's defenses for a short time. If you unleash me in battle then I go to standby. When I am on standby, you may summon the power of a Jupiter spirit! And if you use multiple djinn at once than you can summon even more powerful spirits! And that is about all. Oh, and you must say my name to unleash me." Zeal said very energetically. So as his words subsided, the real world came back to Sheba.  
"SHEBA! IS ANYBODY HOME!?!" Felix yelled in her face.  
"Felix! That creature is friendly! It is called a djinni, and it can help us greatly in battle." Sheba said.  
"Even though you sound delusional, I'll trust you," Jenna said. Felix stared at the ceiling boards, and then took a fierce swing at it with his sword. The boards collapsed, and several odd shaped pebbles that were slightly glowing fell from the gap. Once Felix had gathered all of the stones, they all fused together. Felix felt his psynergy increasing.  
"Jenna, hold this stone." Felix told his sister. And as he passed it, he felt his psynergy decresing, and at the same moment, Jenna mentioned that hers was getting more powerful. As she handed it back, Felix realized this must have been one of the rare "Psynergy equip items" that were scattered across the land. He had done some study on them for about a week before the storm hit and Felix was washed into the clutched into the grasp of Saturos and Menardi. He realized this must be the "Lash Pebble". After informing Jenna and Sheba, they continued their search. However, they had not even found a trace of the boys inside or out of the Kandorean temple. Frustrated by their unsuccessful search, they headed back to Daila. On their trip back, they had encountered many monsters, which had exhausted all of Sheba and Jenna's psynergy, and had almost depleted Felix's too. Jenna, Felix and Sheba were all much stronger, and they all picked up many new techniques. They could now easily overpower the Jupiter Djinni. They were very lucky, because, although they had run into another djinni, it had not fought them. It had only announced its name and joined Felix. It was called mase. It could unleash a very powerful stone block attack. When they reached Daila, they stopped in at the inn for a rest.  
  
************************************ 3 hours later *******************************************  
  
"Hey, Felix! I think I found another clue!" Sheba called to her companion. Felix & co. had decided to continue searching for Riki and Tavi. Sheba had just unearthed a large cave near the Kandorean temple, which could have been blocked off by the tidal wave. So, as they traveled deep inside the grotto, they could hear the voices of small children playing.  
"They must be up ahead!" Felix exclaimed. They quickened their pace. Once they reached the bottom of the down hill slope, they traveled through another tunnel, with no slope. They passed through a large, gem in crested door, and came out on the other side revealing a large cliff, with several platforms leading higher. Felix trudged up to the base of the winding trail that led up the cliff. He was only 5 paces up when his path was blocked by a gaping hole, with a rope hanging from his side.  
"Hmmm. Wait, I've got it!" he thought as he grasped the lash pebble. He said, "Lash" and a massive semi-transparent hand picked up the rope and attached it to the other side. He shimmied across the rope, closely followed by Jenna and Sheba. This same scenario was repeated several times before Sheba spotted a small child crying. As Felix approached, Jenna told him to let her handle this.  
"What's the matter, little guy?" Jenna asked him.  
"*Sniff* *sniff* I was playing with my friend Tavi when a big wave hit us. We were washed in here, but there were all these ropes so we played shimmy. We were almost at the top when a big monster was jumping from platform to platform, cutting all the ropes. He picked up Tavi and kept going. He took him up to the top, but all the ropes are broke, so how can we save him?" Riki asked.  
"Well, you just wait here Riki, and we'll get Tavi for you." Jenna reassured him. So as they continued lashing the ropes, they finally reached the top. And a Massive, baboon-like creature was standing there, approaching Tavi with his claws. Tavi was fighting back, trying to kill the beast in spite of the fact that he was never going to even scratch him. Felix and co. Ran up behind him, and all attacked at once. The baboon turned around, frustrated that anyone would attack him from behind. He hauled his arm back, and swung at Jenna.  
"ZEAL!" Sheba cried. A protective aurora surrounded Jenna, Felix and Sheba. At almost the same time, Felix had roared "MASE!" and his weapon turned into a HUGE stone hammer and flattened the baboon. He quickly rose back to his feet, and grabbed onto Sheba. He wrapped his legs around her as he pounded on her head with his arms. She normally would have been felled, but Zeal was able to shield her from too much damage. Felix cast spire, Jenna cast blast, and Sheba cast electoon. The three attacks hit him in the stomach. He was in a lot of pain, but he kept going.  
"Oh, no! Zeal's effect has gone!" Sheba said. The baboon attacked Jenna again. This time, though, there was nothing that anyone could do about it. She was felled. Felix attacked the beast, and he was getting to be hurt more and more. He couldn't hurt anyone as much, and he certainly couldn't take Felix out in one hit like Jenna. But Felix was attacked and he took damage. The two both cast prieng, an attack learned by all adepts. The baboon was holding his stomach, as he attacked Sheba and felled her. Felix was all alone. He only had one chance left.  
"What can I do? Are we going to die?" Felix thought.  
  
Well, that is probably the longest chapter yet. Please review. Thanks 


	6. A Battle with a Legend

Wazaap!?! This story may be a bit confusing but thank you everyone for the reviews. This chapter is with Isaac and co., not Felix and co. From now on I will put either a (I) to indicate Isaac and co. and a (F) to indicated Felix and co. Thank you.  
  
The ship rocked gently. Isaac, bravely steering the ship with his psynergy, and battling off creatures of all shape and sizes. It would soon be Mia's turn to steer the ship. She hoped that they would reach Lemuria soon. If they didn't, she would have to go and strain over the ship for an hour. The only way to get to Lemuria is to use psynergy and control they vicious waves. But with Isaac at the wheel, they didn't even feel a thing. He was by far the strongest of the group, and the most ruthless in battle. They were having a discussion about Isaac.  
"Well, I don't know how we can tell him. He is so good to us and so noble." Mia said.  
"I know. He's been my best friend ever since we met." Garet said.  
"I don't think we should keep any secrets from him. he deserves to know. If this happened to me, I would want to know." Ivan said. The gentle rocking of the ship made them feel like they were finally at peace, not like they were after Felix to try and stop him from lighting the lighthouses and prevent the destruction of the world. The alarm clock sounded. It was Mia's turn to steer the ship, and fight off the monsters. She had never been so scared of anything in her life. She wished that the ship had already reached Lemuria, but that was not the case, so it was her duty.  
As Mia walked out to the front of the ship, she saw Isaac fighting a Kraken. On their first voyage out to sea, a Kraken had almost been their undoing. But the Kraken was easily defeated by Isaac. With his new Demon Axe, he was virtually invincible. He had acquired it on a secret Island called "Crossbone Isle", and with it single handedly took on deadbeard, the fiercest monster ever known to man. He was all of the previous lords and pirates of the sea all formed into one ectoplasmic terror, that beast was at least 5 times as hard as Saturos and Menardi, but Isaac had defeated him. The rest of the party had been felled in battle and Isaac was attacked by surprise. He was hurt extremely bad but he survived, and deadbeard was gone. He now could probably defeat anyone on the face of the planet, but he was a righteous fighter; he attacked no one without a good reason.  
"Isaac, it's my turn." Mia said in a clearly quivering voice. She watched as he shook his head. She didn't understand. Why wouldn't he want to rest? He was clearly exhausted.  
"Mia, go and stay rested. I know you don't want to do this." He said. Mia thought to her self that she wanted to listen to him, but that would be too selfish of her. She had to take over.  
"Isaac, you are tired. You have to go and rest. I can handle this." She explained to him. But he knew she couldn't.  
"Mia, I can't make you. What kind of a leader would I be if I let you out here all by yourself?" Isaac said. Mia hugged him, whispering "Thank you" so that no one could hear. She walked back below decks, a whole new admiration for Isaac.  
  
Mia walked back in the room where her comrades were reading books on the rare "Psynergy equip items" because an island that is devoted to psynergy must be full of them. A look of shock registered on their faces when it was Mia who walked in the room, not Isaac. After they questioned her, she began to read a passage of a book.  
  
PSYNERGY EQUIP ITEMS  
  
"CRUSH LEAF- This is an ancient leaf passed down in a land called Lemuria. It bestows "crush" when it is equipped.  
FLY TOKEN- This is a very powerful article of the Lemurian's history. It was this article that saved them from a great flood. There was a death count of only one person, although he was not of lemuria. It was used in combination with the "crush leaf". This article bestows "fly" when equipped.  
TELEPORT LAPOS- Used to bestow the ancient power of teleportation. It was the quickest way of transportation in the lost age of man.  
HOVER JADE- This is one of the most powerful and heavily guarded things of the shaman village. Only one who possesses one of the ancient rod of old is able to claim it from their leader.  
LASH PEBBLE- This article was lost a very long time ago in indra due to a great storm of evil creatures. Their identities were not known, and although it was never found, many indran treasure hunters are still dedicating their lives to its recovery."  
  
Mia closed the book. It was getting late and the cozy warmth of the room wasn't helping her to stay awake either. She drifted off into a comfy slumber.  
She awoke much later that night with a blanket wrapped around her, with nobody in the room. She went above decks to see what was going on.  
"Mia!" Ivan's face lit up, followed by Garet and Isaac's. "We weren't sure if you'd ever wake up!" Ivan said cheerfully.  
The three of them silently stared at the sea, hoping to see some mist on the horizon. But it never came. After about half an hour, Garet trudged off below decks, shortly followed by Ivan.  
  
****************************************** Six Hours Later**************************************************  
  
"Mia! Come up here!" Isaac called down from the mast. As she made her way up, she saw that everything around her was enveloped in mist. Excitement filled her. They were soon going to reach Lemuria!  
"Isaac! How long have we been drifting in this mist?!?" Mia asked.  
"Pretty long. We should be there very soon." Isaac said in a very excited voice. There seemed to be another reason for getting to lemuria fast, but Mia couldn't figure it out. And no longer than a half an hour later, the party was all at the wheel, trying desperately to navigate the sea of time.  
"Turn a hard left!" Isaac said, because he didn't know at all what the proper names for the directions were. The whirlpools were vicious, but not as bad as the monsters that attacked them. All through the night they struggled, Isaac fighting off the creatures by himself AND helping with the majority of the steering as well. They had at last reached the bellows of the sea of time when a huge eruption of water had shot out of the sea, right in front of them. It wasn't ledgend. It was true. Poseidon, the guardian of the ancients.  
"Garet, Ivan, Mia. we're in for a hard morning!" Isaac yelled as he unleashed flint on Poseidon, his trademark opening move. Poseidon blocked in with his arm, although it left a large gash in it.  
"FORGE" Garet yelled, as his djinni unleashed its power. Now that everyone's attack had gone up, they performed their hardest regular attacks. Posedon had had enough.  
"WATERY GRAVE!" he bellowed in a very deep voice. The water surged around them, washing Ivan right off the boat. He drifted towards lemuria, although a barrier blocked his way in. If Poseidon lived, the barrier would stay up and therefore Ivan would drown. Poseidon wasted no time by head-on attacking Mia. She was hurt, but she cast Wish well, healing all the damage that Poseidon had done. Again, he used watery grave, but Isaac had unleashed ground just in time. Posedon had been grounded. Everyone unleashed all there djinn, which had greatly improved all their stats. With the djinn on standby, everybody summoned the highest level summons they could muster, all focused at Poseidon.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Poseidon roared. As he sank into the bellows of the ocean, he was recklessly trying to destroy the boat. With a final grasp, Poseidon grabbed on to Isaac's foot, and dragged him down into the sea, where he would surely meet his death. The water was rocketing in the air, and one mighty stream shattered the barrier.  
"ISAAC! NO!" Mia ran towards the edge of the boat, eternal rage for the beast that took him away. She would have leapt in, had garet not grabbed her arms.  
"Don't Mia! There's nothing you or anyone else can do right now. You have to stay alive!" Garet exclaimed. And with that, he jumped in to fish out Ivan, but to no avail. He had already reached land. Garet climbed back in the boat, and fired up the crystal. He and Mia headed on for the land that claimed their leader: Lemuria.  
  
Yup this was a very slow progress chapter, but it is DONE, believe it or not. Thanks for reading. 


	7. The Secret of Alchemy

Hello, peeps. I'm on a roll! I promise I will update a lot quicker than the last one, but I was playing TLA so I will use most of the realistic continents, towns, etc. to avoid confusion. But many extra levels (Such as air's rock or Taopo swamp) will be excluded. And by the way, something in TLA happens, but I had NO IDEA this really happened. I used what I thought was an original Idea to write the last chapter, then I was playing TLA and it really happened! Oh well.  
  
As Mia continued to sob uncontrollably, the ship was being tied down in the dock. Once Garet had secured the boat, he called out to Mia to get off the boat  
"Garet, leave me the hell alone!" she yelled in a twisted hate. Garet then walked back on to the ship, picked her up, and walked off with her over his shoulder. Once they reached the town gate, a large boulder fell in front of it, blocking their path. Garet cast move, and as the energy was emitting from his body, he heard voices from in behind, whispering about "Outsiders" and "Psynergy was impossible".  
"Hello?" Garet called to the voices.  
"How do you know psynergy?!?" what sounded like a teenager's voice called back.  
"We are from a village called Vale. Our village has protected the elemental stars from being stolen for millennia's" Garet told them.  
"VALE!!" The voices exclaimed with utter excitement "please, feel free to come in." they said as though they were speaking with royalty. Garet again cast move in order to continue on. This time he was uninterrupted and got it free with ease. As he stepped inside the city, the first thing they saw was Ivan casting spark Plasma and felling about 5 Lemurians instantaneously.  
"Ivan! What are you doing?!?" garet called as he ran over to try and help them up.  
"When I woke up, they started attacking me, and I was forced to defend myself," he explained. How did you get in?" he asked.  
"Isaac, Mia and myself all cast Level 4 summons at Poseidon, but he- " Garet was cut off by uncontrolled sobs from Mia.  
"He dragged him un-un-der." Mia bawled.  
"Isaac?!? But how?' Ivan said in a quivering voice, his face paler than a cloud. Ivan walked over to the side of a house, slid down the wall, and put his hand on his forehead. "It can't be. Not Isaac." He tried to convince himself it wasn't true.  
As Garet left the town square, he tried to find an inn for them to stay in. But, in all of lemuria, there was nowhere to stay. He was trudging around town, when he spotted it. The most massive castle he had ever seen, even in storybooks. There were at least 3-dozen magnificent towers looming over the detailed sculptures of the king and queen. There were fabulous engravings that were so beautiful they looked like living, breathing creatures. The door had knockers in the shape of dragonheads. As if the castle weren't spectacular enough, the area in front had the most inspiring garden, with every flower imaginable, and more. There were fountains, trees and gardens. It looked better than heaven, Garet thought. He approached slowly, so that he didn't disturb the beauty. He spoke cautiously to the guards out front, still admiring the castle.  
"May I speak with your king?" Garet asked  
"King Hydros is very busy right now. You can return later if you wish to see him," the guard said. Just then, one of the guards from the front gate approached and told the story of the "Outsiders of Vale" and the castle guards were shocked  
"You may go right in," they told Garet. As he stepped in, he was reminded of Babi's palace, and it's magnificence. But, compared to this, Babi's palace might seem like it was a peasant's home. The wall shined with the brightness of gold, and the statues were actually MADE of gold. Garet stepped in to the throne room. None other than King Hydros himself immediately greeted him.  
"Hello, man of Vale. How are you?" King Hydros said. He got out of his chair, walked over, and fired a blast of psynergy at Garet. Thinking that King Hydros was attacking him, Garet put up a shield, dove around and cast Cataclysm. King Hydros was shocked, and didn't block the attack. He was hit in the lower half of his body, and then keeled over.  
"Fool.." He said as he thudded on the ground.  
"KRAP! I just killed King Hydros!" Garet thought. And just as he was about to make his getaway, Mia and Ivan came in.  
"Garet, where are- OH MY GOD!!" Mia exclaimed, as she rushed to King Hydros' side.  
"Pure Ply" Mia called, as the imp of faith appeared out of the air, sprinkled its energy all over King Hydros, and vanished into mist, which in turn drifted out the window. The king began to awaken.  
"Unnnn. where. y-YOU STUPID!" King Hydros said as he stood up, looked at Garet, and then psynergetic rings again circulated around him, as he used diamond berg, hurting Garet a lot, but he survived. Hydros then explained that he wanted to test if Garet truly possessed psynergy, but he didn't count on it being nearly that strong.  
"And you say you defeated Poseidon?! You are truly powerful warriors!" Hydros said in awe. He then walked over to a switch in the wall and pressed it, revealing a holographic image to form before their very eyes. As they stared at it, nobody seemed to know what it was.  
"This. is the map 150 years ago used by lunpa to come here" Hydros explained.  
"What?!? But this is the map!" Garet said as he showed Hydros.  
"Then, as you can see in the difference of the land. our scientist's theories were correct." Hydros told them. "For a VERY long time, we had searched for the reason that noble men such as yourselves had seeked to light the lighthouses. Not very long before your arrival, Garet, I had noticed that the land seemed to cut off at the same place on every map. The world had seemed to end here. I was then informed by one of my researchers that there was a great waterfall, called Gaia Falls. We had thought these falls might have been eroding the land away. But we didn't know that it would be this swift. Our only hope is to light the elemental Lighthouses, release alchemy, and restore eroded land." Hydros said.  
"No! We can't! If we lit the lighthouses, the entire world would destroy itself by its own greed!" Garet said, flushed in the face.  
"Well, if you cannot see eye to eye with me, then I understand. What is the reason you came here in the first place?" Hydros asked.  
"We came to get some of your draught to aid our friend, lord Babi of Tolbi." Ivan said.  
"BABI!?! That is the name of the fiend that stole the remainder of our precious draught and one of our ships during the great flood. He wouldn't help us, and in return, we put a hole in his boat. We had assumed he died that night, but it is now clear that accursed man survived.' Hydros said in fury. "I have no draught for you. Now, be gone before I am killed." He glared at garet. They were given some weapons, and sent on their way. When they reached the boat, they took their old weapons along with other decorative things, and made an offering in Isaac's honor. Just as they released the anchor, the front half of the ship burst into flames.  
"What's going on!!!" Garet Yelled. On the beach, they saw an oddly dressed, pale, red eyed little girl standing on the beach. The palm of her hand was facing towards the ship, and then she lowered it.  
"You. must DIE!!!!!!!" She screeched.  
"Who is that?" Mia cried.  
"I'm now your worst nightmare." She said.  
  
Oooooooooh, mystery! Please R&R, as you will provolk me into writing better. Yup. Thanks 


	8. Venture across the Mountain

My story was screwed up really bad and chapter 5-6 were in the opposite order, but now they are in the correct order, thank god. Here's Chapter 8.  
  
"Oh no! What can I do?" Felix thought to himself. Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it very, very fast. Right then, he remembered what Mase had taught him when they first met. He remembered the greatest power of the djinn: Summon!  
"I've just remembered one thing that will stop you, you monster!" He cried at the monster. The, he rose his hand in the air, focused as hard as he could, and uttered the words: Megranda.  
All of a sudden, the goddess of wind flew down from the heavens, focused all of her energy into one fatal blast, and then she launched it straight into the baboon. Seconds before impact, stalagmite's jutted out of the ground and pierced the creature, as the blast tore his very being apart.  
"Ouch." Felix said to himself with a laugh as he stepped over to Tavi.  
"Please, don't hurt me." Tavi said in a quiet, fearful voice.  
"I came down here to save you, but if you don't want to come.." Felix said, turning around to retrieve Riki.  
"Mister! I do want to be saved!" He cried. So with Tavi held tight in his arms, he leapt to the platform where Riki was cowering. As they made their way back out of the tunnel, Felix ended up carrying a sleeping Riki and Tavi, and a felled Sheba and Jenna. He was exhausted before the battle with the baboon, and by the time he reached Daila, he had even fought a few monsters. Felix was now on level 13, while Jenna and Sheba stayed on level 8. Felix had also picked up the "Ragnarok" technique. It would prove helpful in any situation.  
After a fairly long time, Felix finally reached Daila. He went to the sanctum, healed Jenna and Sheba, and then headed for the inn. Once he paid his dues, he collapsed on to the bed and instantly fell into the deepest sleep he ever had.  
After a few days of stocking up on weapons and supplies, the crew headed for the giant mountain known only as dekhan plateau. It was a hard fought battle to get there, but on the way over, they found a mars djinn, Fuse, and were over the mountain in no time at all.  
"Up ahead, you guys! There's Madra!" Jenna exclaimed. She was very happy to see a town again, and they rested up after the long journey over. The next morning they awoke, they had breakfast, trained in the fields, and then headed through the yampi desert. They had fought through the creatures of the heat and sand, encountered a monstrous battle with a king scorpion, and flew on through to alhfara.  
A week later, the crew had put the evil pirate king Briggs in the brig and headed off to Garoh, were they uncovered the secrets of the wolves. Now, the party had reached level 20 and up. Also, they had collected several Djinn and combo tablets for summons.  
So as they were headed towards Gondowan, in order to seek out a boat, they had come face to face with a mountain, which would take days to cross over. So our story recommences there.  
  
"Pi-pom-po-po" the tribesman said. Then, he dashed off into the woods. Felix was puzzled. What language was he speaking? Then he remembered: The fierce warriors of kibombo had a language composed of pom's and pi's and po's.  
"Jenna, Sheba, we will have to be very quiet. These are the warriors of kibombo, the fiercest pack of tribesmen in all of weyard!" Felix exclaimed. "They are known for their tendency to sneak up on unsuspecting wanderers". They carefully snuck by each warrior they passed, never challenging them to a fight. The tribesmen stayed in packs of at least 10, and kept scouring the cliffs for trespassers. About 4 hours in, there was a ledge with at least 100 warriors standing around.  
"Felix, how are we going to sneak past them?" Jenna asked. Felix thought hard. How would they get past?  
"Jenna, we'll have to use psynergy without being seen." Felix said. They started brainstorming. What psynergy would work?  
"I've got it!" Jenna thought. She focused hard, thinking of the forest nearby. Psynergetic rings emitted from her body, faster and faster, as they almost made a white cocoon. She opened her eyes, and fired an enormous blast of fire out of her hand. The forest below burst into flames and ever one of the warriors turned towards the monstrous inferno.  
"Jenna, Sheba! Run!" Felix called as he sprinted across the cliff, and closed his eyes. It was very difficult to concentrate while running, and Felix had to do just that. His psynergy was firing off in bursts as he finally focused enough to use Ragnarok, tipping the cliff on the other side just enough so that he could leap to it. Some of the psy-bursts hit the tribesmen, and they responded instantly by tripping Sheba, whom was darting directly behind one of them. She fell with a thud, and shot a blast of plasma at the warrior, who fell back dead. But 3 more took his place, which grabbed Sheba's arms, and then a few more took her arms. The rest of the troops headed after Jenna and Felix, but as Jenna leapt the canyon, Felix cast his earthquake spell in order to crumble the ledge from underneath the rest of the kibombo. They fell into the canyon with bloody splats and roars loud enough to wake the dead. The remaining troops, in a group of about 70, had already started down to pout out the fire, had started running even faster in order to escape Felix. Unfortunately, they had taken Sheba with them.  
"SHEBA!" Felix yelled after the troops of kibombo. However, Sheba was now gone. Felix shed a tear, at the thought he couldn't save her because he had broken the ledge himself. In his despair, he beckoned Jenna to continue, over the mountain, as there was nothing they could do against 70 troops, now probably more. With two or three uneventful days of crossing the mountain, they had reached kibombo, although they didn't enter because of obvious reasons. They headed back through suhulla desert and back through suhulla, but they ended up fighting a large amount of tornado lizards. Once at suhulla, Felix and Jenna crashed at the inn.  
"Rise and Shine, Felix! Time to go and talk with the mayor!" Jenna said cheerfully. She was very much a morning person, but the same could not be said about Felix. It took Jenna a good twenty minutes just to wake him up, but they were on there way not long afterward. They stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell.  
"Come in," said a very English voice. The door opened and a maid was dusting some tables by the entryway. There were some wilted plants in the corner and stairs leading up into the mayor's chamber. Felix trudged up the stairs, and was closely followed by Jenna.  
"Felix, Jenna. Welcome back. I do hope those vile ones with you the first time you were here have not returned too, have they?" The mayor said.  
"No, they have not. But do you know where we could locate a boat?" Felix asked.  
"Well, we do not have one at the present time, but you would be able to find one in lalivero for certain" The mayor said. And with that, he said "farewell, and good luck" and headed back into his room.  
"Jenna, we can't go get a boat." Felix said with a disappointed realization.  
"Why not- oh no, your right." Jenna said. For they would be in a lot of trouble if they returned to lalivero without Sheba, and most likely held responsible for her kidnapping. So they decided to head back into the mountains, just in case she was still alive. Either way, they had to search for her because even with a boat, they would need Sheba for entry into the Jupiter Lighthouse. So they set back across the desert, in hopes for finding Sheba.  
  
Yeah. That's chapter 8 for ya. Please send a review my way. 


	9. Jenna's New life

This is the great and mighty chapter 9! Yay! my story is more than 10,000 words long! Well enjoy!  
  
Felix raised his cloak in front of himself, blocking another of the many sandstorms raging in the suhulla desert. Behind him was his younger sister, Jenna, keeping safe from the storms by using Felix as cover. This was the second time in three days they were forced to cross this accursed place, with the tornado lizards stalking them at every corner. They made it through, although very tired and dirty. They were, at the present time, trying to save Sheba from the forces of the Kibombo warriors. She was kidnapped in under a week ago, and Felix had no guarantee that she was even still alive, but he had to try to save her. otherwise, they wouldn't be able to get a boat from lalivero. They exited the desert and arrived in an open plain located near Kibombo.  
"Jena, stay here. I'll go and see if I can save her. I don't want you getting hurt, ok?" he said, and without agreement from her, Felix dashed off to kibombo.  
"I wonder, where they would be keeping her?" Felix thought. He snuck around the buildings, taking great care not to get caught. A few times, he was very close to getting caught, but managed to avoid all encounters. Moments later, he was at a building that looked newly built. He realized that this must be a prison made to keep traitors. He peered through the window, and what he saw before his eyes shocked him. Sheba was in this building, with about 15 kibombo warriors, but she was hardly dressed and was being forced to run around and around the room, running away from the warriors. They were torturing her! Felix saw that one of the warriors caught up to her, and her stabbed her with his spear! She began to bleed heavily, but she continued. After watching 20 minutes of this, the warriors were changed, and she was forced to run away from these warriors.  
"Poor Sheba.poor poor Sheba," Felix thought to himself. Soon, she would be killed. If not, she will eventually get strong enough to destroy them all. But he had to do something. He focused all his power, and as Psynergetic rings radiated from his being, he cast an earthquake and all of the soldiers were knocked to the ground. He dashed around to the entrance of the prison, and then burst through. He picked up Sheba, who collapsed on his shoulders. He ran out of the building, and dashed out of the village. He glanced back, and to his surprise, he was hi with a dart in the side of the neck.  
"Unnn..uhhhhh.. Sheba..run." he said as he lost consciousness. When he awoke, he was back inside the prison; only he was shackled to the wall alongside Sheba. Then about fifty of them stormed in, talking in po's and pi's. They un-shackled Felix, and expected him to play the same twisted game as they did to Sheba. Felix had to play along, because he knew he couldn't defeat fifty of them.  
Jenna leapt in the air, swung her sword, slitting the neck of the orc in her path. She had been waiting for hours after hours for Felix to return.  
"What if he doesn't return? What if he meant for this to happen so that he wouldn't have to put up with me anymore? I bet he did." Jenna was consoling herself, as to whether or not Felix had intentionally abandoned her. She eventually decided that he left with Sheba, to live a life with her. Not worrying about the world. Not caring that her parent's lives were on the line. She decided that she would abandon the quest, too, and start a new life. She should have never gone up the mountain with Isaac and Garet. She should never have gotten into alchemy. It was the biggest mistake of her life. Now, instead of being alone in her hometown with friends, she was alone, stranded in the middle of Blackfoot territory, and might never see Dora or her parents ever again. The nearest town she could go to is Tolbi, although it would be a difficult journey, without Felix to help her through. She took one final look at the town on the horizon, as she headed back into the desert, all alone again. ************************ 2 days later************************************  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Tolbi! Please enjoy your stay!" The town guard said as he opened the gate to allow passage into the city. She gazed around. What a magnificent place. There were springs, and fountains, statues of limitless splendor, and many, many beautiful gardens, which gave this city the look of heaven. Jenna had dreamed of coming to Tolbi ever since she was a little girl, and the only other time that she had visited Tolbi is when she was held captive by Saturos and Menardi. But that was over now. She was a brand new Jenna. As she marveled at the city, her gaze fell upon the local inn.  
"Good" she thought. "I have some money with me, so I can get a room until I take up residence". With that in mind, she trudged through the door without paying attention, and smacked head-on with another person.  
"OW! Hey, watch where you're going, you big stupid-" she was cut off by the look of the man sitting on the ground in front of her. He was a tall, young looking man with short, spiky blue hair, and eyes of identical color. He was very muscular, and as he stood up, wondered how he managed to flare this girl's temper so easily.  
"So sorry, miss. I didn't mean to run into you. My name is Brady. And you are?" he said as he reached out to help her up. Jenna was stunned by his charming personality.  
"M-my name is.uhhhh.. Jenna." she said in a mystified voice. He had the clearest eyes.like that of a baby's, she thought.  
"Well, I must have hit you pretty hard if you have trouble remembering your name," he said with a smile. Jenna giggled. He was so handsome.  
"Tough luck if you're looking for a room. They only have a double's room left and it's very expensive." Brady explained to her.  
"That's okay. you can stay with me." she said before she realized what she had done. This was crazy! She didn't even know him, yet she was offering to stay with him. Jenna was about to decline when Brady said "Really? That's very generous of you!" with a wide grin on his face. He put his arm around her shoulder, and squeezed her in a hug-like motion as they stepped inside the hotel. The friendly stewardess said in a happy voice, "Wow, it didn't take long for you to come back, did it?" Brady blushed slightly.  
"We'd like to take the double's room, please" Jenna said, feeling quite snug with Brady's arm around her. Jenna filled out the forms, and then got the key to the room. They opened it up, to find a luxurious suite with two large rooms hooked together. After unpacking his things, Brady set out the door to go out on the town.  
"Where are you going?" Jenna asked.  
"Oh, I was just going out for a while. Would you care to join me?" Brady said  
"YES! I mean, if it's okay with you." Jenna said, embarrassed.  
"Ok, then. Let's go." Brady beckoned. So they left into the town. First off, they went out to supper in Tolbi's now famous Chateau en Isaac, obviously dedicated to Isaac. They had a fantastic meal, after which they headed out for a walk in the field under the stars.  
"So, this is what you had intended to do today?" Jenna asked, finally. Brady gave her a "what do you think" look and then they continued along. After a while, they made their way back to Tolbi, where Jenna and Brady headed back to their hotel room.  
"Thanks for a fabulous time." Jenna said quietly.  
"The pleasure's all mine," Brady said. As he went to unlock his side of the room, Jenna grabbed his arm.  
You don't have to go over there, do you?" She said in almost a whine. "Why don't you stay over here?." she said as she walked him over to the bed.  
  
Ya. This chapter was kind of spontaneous. And what will happen to Felix and Sheba? Time will tell. Anyway, please review. Thanks 


	10. The Child of Darkness

Yes. I updated a lot in the past few days. I just had a splurge of Idea's. Anywayz, Here is chapter 10.  
  
A few hours ago, things were great. They had found Lemuria. Then, things weren't so great. Isaac was killed in combat, and Ivan almost was too. Then, Garet almost killed the king of Lemuria. Now, of all things, there some freak dressed like Menardi was destroying the ship. What else could go wrong?  
"Now, you will pay for your deeds. You will die!" She screeched.  
"What, What did we do?" Garet yelled back at her, as he attempted to smother the flames. Their only ride out of Lemuria lied within the ship, and without it, the beacons would be lit.  
"You are convicted for. MURDER!" she roared as she shot another ball of flames at the hull. Garet was singed, and his temper was lit.  
"HEY! Leave the ship alone!" Garet yelled as he focused hard, and cast cataclysm at her.  
"Child's play" The mysterious character said as she raised her arm, blocking the blow with ease.  
"But if you would like to fight. then I have no choice but to end it quickly." She said as she closed her eyes, and let loose a ball of fire the size of a city, and it rocketed into the ship, disintegrating it, and also felling Garet and Mia. All that was left in the fight was poor little Ivan.  
"Ummm.. I've got it! KITE!" He yelled as a Jupiter djinn named kite appeared out of nowhere and bestowed his power upon Ivan. This gave Ivan and extra two turns, which he then used breeze and gust. And with his newfound agility, he also squeezed in luff, blocking her psynergy.  
"Grrr.. Oh well, it won't be hard to kill you with my scythe." She said as she took a massive swing at Ivan's neck, missing it by mere centimeters.  
"You dress like her. you use her weapons. Do you know Menardi?" Ivan asked, trying to bide some time."  
"Very good, little boy. Yes I would have to know Menardi. I am Sastroni, the daughter of Saturos and Menardi!" She said in a happy tone. Ivan laughed. Like that was something to be proud of!  
"I don't know what you find funny about your death. But whatever. Now, it I time to meet your doom!" She said as her psynergy was released from its seal. She cast the same fireball attack, and although Ivan dodged most of it, the edge caught his shoulder and he was felled.  
"Hmmm.. This girl doesn't have anything good. neither does fatso.. Gosh, they weren't a very valuable token, were they?" Sastroni said out loud to herself. She giggled. "Oh well." She said as she grabbed the nearest boat, which Ironically still had the black orb inside. She siphoned her psynergy into the ball, which gave life to the ship. As she sailed out, she again launched the fiery blast, catching a tree on fire. This would eventually set the whole city on fire. She felt pleased about the fact that she caused more destruction. She would have made her mother proud. Her father, however, wouldn't have seen eye to eye with it. he was more the noble type. But he usually vouched for destruction because Menardi liked it. Father. What a fool. But he is gone now, and there is nothing that she could do. ************************** Two weeks later********************************  
  
"Thank you, King Hydros!" Garet called out to him as they stepped out of the palace. They had been staying in Lemuria for the past two weeks waiting for a ship to be built for them, and Training their bodies, just in case they had another run-in with Sastroni. They certainly couldn't beat her, but they might be able to escape.  
"You are welcome, Garet. I do hope you have a safe trip home." Hydros said. And with that, they all boarded, hoping to find another way help Babi. If they had the power to travel back in time, maybe, but now there may be no way at all.  
They decided to explore the islet nearby for any treasure. But to their surprise, they found a cabin!  
"Come on, Garet. There might be someone inside. Don't be dumb. That's Intrusion." Mia said. Garet, because he couldn't get in from the front, was sneaking in from the window.  
"Relax Mia, what could go wro-Ah!" Garet said as he fell in. All Ivan and Mia here were shouts of "What are you doing in my house!" and "I'm sorry!"  
"After a while, the old man in the cabin sorted everything out, and decided that Garet wasn't trying to rob him.  
"Have you heard of the man named Lunpa?" The man asked Ivan.  
"Lunpa, the noble thief? Yes, I have met him in Lemuria. His grandson, dodonpa, kidnapped my master but we were luckily able to retrieve him." Ivan explained.  
"Yes, well, when we were traveling-Babi, Lunpa and I- we discovered something. We found this." The old man said as he pulled out a small round coin.  
"What is that?" Mia asked.  
"This is. the Fly token. With this, you are able to make even the biggest objects float in the air. Yes, even your ship would be able to access the power of this coin." He explained. "However, you require the power of psynergy. Are you familiar with the term?" The old man asked.  
"Yes, we all possess a very powerful level of psynergy. May we use this token? We are pursuing the ones who seek to light the elemental lighthouses." Mia said.  
"Yes. You may take it, for legends say that after the token is used to aid those in a great flood, a band of adepts were to come and claim it to save the world from the elemental lighthouses" He told them.  
"Sorry, but I do not know your name" Ivan said in a questioning tone.  
"Excuse my rudeness. I go by Parumba. You may not know, but I come from a town to the far north called Vale." He told them  
"What a coincidence! I am from Vale!" Garet said.  
"And I am from the neighboring town of Vault." Ivan said.  
"I hail from even farther north, a place called Imil." Mia explained. And so with their final farewells they again set off to the western sea, to search for Felix. Although, it would now be almost impossible to get the Mars star. Isaac had it and now, Isaac was sleeping at the bottom of the sea. Felix wouldn't even know where to look for it, and probably couldn't find it even if he knew where it was. But still. They had to go to the western sea. Just in case.  
  
***************************A Week Later******************************  
  
The seas were rough, and the journey was long and exhausting. They were forced every day to use up all their psynergy. But they had indeed reached their goal: The continent of Atteka! This was the lower of two continents in the western sea, the upper being Hesperia. The Jupiter lighthouse was located on this continent, as well. They would have to wait for Felix here.. Just in case they did find the Mars star. But with Sastroni out there, who knows what could happen!  
  
Yep. Chapter 10. Don't get too used to this many updates cause im getting pooped. But I'll update somewhat soon so stay on the lookout! 


	11. Sastroni's Wrath

Hello! This is hyper shadow with the heads up! If you read this chapter, you HAVE to review it or a skunk will attack you! Or a swarm of angry bees! You get the point! Review if you read! Good readers.faithful readers.. ya  
  
"WAKE UP, YOU BIG OAF!" Mia yelled in Garet's ear, waking up most of the neighbors. Mia and Ivan had been foolishly trying to wake Garet, although they knew it was impossible. Garet couldn't be woken. Just like the laws of physics. Unbreakable. So they played some cards, and went out and trained until way past noontime, when they walked in, Garet was just rising.  
"My lord, the dead have risen!" Ivan said with utter surprise.  
"What are. you talking about?" Garet asked, very drowsily.  
"No offense, but you sleep like a cow. You roll all over the place, and don't ever wake up!" Mia exclaimed.  
"Wha. time is it? Garet asked dumbly.  
"Only 12:45!" Ivan cried.  
"Holy Shit! I better get my ass in gear!" Garet said a little too loud, waking up the same neighbors that had just gotten back to sleep.  
And at about 2:00 (Garet got into all sorts of messes, setting his pants on fire, ironing his hand, spilling milk all over the wall, pooping his pants, and falling back to sleep 6 times!) they finally set off towards the Jupiter Lighthouse. They pulled out some lawn chairs and waited. And waited. And waited. And Garet fell back to sleep. **************************One week later*****************************  
  
Garet, Ivan and Mia were still searching for Felix, trying to stop them from releasing the essence of Jupiter. They had also searched all through Hesperia, but having no luck. They thought that maybe something had come up, and Felix wasn't lighting Jupiter just yet. But they planned for one more week of searching, just to be sure. Now, as they patiently waited for Felix to appear on the horizon, everything was quiet. a little too quiet.  
KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! The ground beneath them shook. A tornado of fire erupted on the horizon; right where they probably would have been had they not headed out to Atteka.  
"SASTRONI! YOU FREAK!!!!!" Garet yelled as he realized that Sastroni had committed this crime. If they didn't find a way to stop her, Sastroni's power would eventually destroy all of weyard!  
"Th-th-that blast.. Must have destroyed all of Osenia!" Ivan said in horror. "And to think I tried to fight her.".  
"How c-can we stop something that powerful?!? Not even the wise one could do HALF of that!" Mia said in utter shock.  
"There's bound to be damage beyond any reason. Garet, we should go and help!" Ivan said.  
"But.what about Felix?" Garet asked.  
"Felix will have to wait. What's the point of saving Weyard if there's nobody living in it?" Mia said. She was right. They had to help.  
"Let's go, then. Garet said as he began to walk back to the inn to get his things. As they energized the black orb propelling their ship, they could only hope that they wouldn't run into Sastroni again. With Isaac, they might have stood a chance, but now that he's gone. What could they do? Garet, for one of the first times in his life, was scared. Terrified. So terrified that he got sick to his stomach. He never knew so much power. Never thought it was possible. And he was trying to stop that power. Any other day, he would have called himself crazy. But he was the leader now, and Isaac wouldn't have backed out. He would have fought them. And so Garet must as well. He was lurched forward as the black orb tapped into its power. They had just come from this area, and were forced back. Ivan thought, we were meant to be in Osenia. Fate caused this explosion. There must be something that they need to do. otherwise Garet would have never left. But exactly what, Ivan had not a clue. Mia, on the other hand, was feeling rage and hate. Hate for the legacy of the thing she loathed. Saturos and Menardi. She had rejoiced the day they perished. Now, she was reliving the nightmare. She just wanted Sastroni dead.nothing else.  
Once the crew arrived in Osenia, they were devastated. Every single town was vaporized. It looked like the sun hit this continent, but Garet knew only Sastroni would be this ruthless. But when they gazed off on the horizon, they received another surprise. smoke. Lots of smoke. All coming from an area wrapped in mist. Which means King Hydros was probably gone now too. Along with all of Lemuria. all the work of the child of darkness.  
They cleaned up some of the remaining village. It wasn't much work because there was only one village left.  
"Well, you know, there isn't much chance that Felix is still in Atteka or Hesperia. we checked them both really well. I say we check over here first, in the event he didn't head out yet. were here anyway, might as well try." Ivan said enthusiastically. So the crew set off for Lalivero in case Sheba wanted to return home before going to the western sea. but to no avail.  
Where on earth could they be?" Garet said in a disbeliefive voice. They had almost searched the entire continent of Gondowan, and they had already searched all of Atteka, Hesperia and Indra. Osenia was. well . blown up, and they couldn't have accessed Lemuria. The most likely place they would be is tundaria.  
"You know, Garet, they probably would be in tundaria, monitoring our progress. Because you know that the only way to go from the western sea over to the eastern sea is past tundaria. let's go." Mia said.  
"Good idea" Ivan agreed. So they began their journey back over to the ship, all the way through the suhulla desert (they had searched suhulla as well) and were headed towards the southern most continent in weyard: Tundaria.  
The ship was on a straight course for the only known beach in Tundaria, when all of a sudden the ship began to rock. Water splashed up onto the deck, and Garet and Mia were dropped to their knees. What Ivan saw shocked him greatly. Right in front of him, breathing in his face, was a massive sea serpent know to the world of sailors as the "Aqua Hydra". It had humongous fins on either side of all three heads. The Aqua Hydra's teeth were the size of bananas, and its eyes were blood red. Its outer skin was sea blue, and its belly was a scaly yellowish-orange. Normally, this battle would be child's play, but without Isaac in their forces, they would be fighting on hell of a battle.  
"WAAARGE" The creature bellowed as it cast an icy blast of energy. It hit Ivan, which felled him.  
"Ivan! NO!" Mia yelled. And without Isaac, they had to use one of their precious water of life's. Mia used hers to revive Ivan, and Garet used the djinn, flash, to block damage. The creature used the icy attack at Mia this time, but thanks to Flash, she was ok.  
"Scorch!" Garet yelled as the mars djinn attacked the Aqua Hydra. Its leathery skin was pierced by the strength of the blast, which caused it to be severely infuriated. The icy blast let loose at Ivan again, but again flash came to the rescue. But after this attack, Flash's power was exhausted. At this moment, Ivan realized something.  
"You'll never believe this, but my djinn are still on standby from my battle with Sastroni. which means I now summon THOR!" Ivan said triumphantly. So the god of thunder, heard his command, and descended onto the earth, inflicting every bit of harm that he could possibly do before his power was exhausted. Once he was spent, he ascended back to the heavens in order to recuperate.  
"AQROOOOH!" The Aqua Hydra yelled, reeling in pain. Just as it raised it's head in order to attack again, Mia unleashed an ice missile, stabbing it repeatedly in several places. Garet seized this opportunity, activating two other djinn. They both did a lot of damage, but then Garet summoned Meteor. With the colossal flaming rock hurtling through space, now landing on the Aqua Hydra, it was completely destroyed. Garet, Ivan and Mia were victorious. They all advanced another level, and got a fair amount stronger. But despite a long and tiring search, though all of tundaria, Felix was nowhere to be found. Garet and Ivan wondered if they would ever find them, but Mia remained ever hopeful  
"Well, now we know that there probably hiding somewhere in Angara!" She said enthusiastically. So, of course, they headed off towards Tolbi, the closest place they could get to. Little did they know what they would find within the city walls.  
  
Wowza! I wrote a ton of chapters lately. I hope that you are all satisfied, because the streak is over. I'll update in about a week or so. C ya 


	12. The Thrid Beacon Is Lit

Ya. I probably should have said this earlier, but I do not own golden sun, or it's characters, or anything that belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. But I do own Sastroni and Brady, along with anything I create. Ok. Here's the story.  
  
"Yaaaaaaww!" Brady yawned as he awoke from slumber. For the first time since he left his hometown, he had had a good sleep. And, he was growing very fond of Jenna fast, and they had just met only yesterday. He looked beside him, and saw her. Jenna, sleeping soundly. She was so cute when she slept, thought Brady. He got out of bed very slowly, so as not to wake her up. He stood up, stretched, and headed off towards the refrigerator to prepare breakfast. After about ten minutes, he clumsily dropped some pots and pans, waking Jenna instantly.  
"Unnnhhh.who's out there?" Jenna called out sleepily.  
"Its just Brady!" he called back. He was hoping to have it all cooked before she awoke. He hurriedly fried a few eggs while cooking some bacon. He heard her get out of the bed, just as the toast was plopping out of the toaster.  
"Good mor-oh! What a surprise!" Jenna exclaimed. Ever since she could remember, no one had ever cooked her breakfast.  
"Hope you like fried." Brady said. And with that, they sat down to a well-set table, courtesy of Brady as well. So after an extraordinary meal, they headed out to enjoy the day. ***************************Later That Day*******************************  
  
Brady and Jenna had spent the whole day together, strolling in the fields, playing some of Tolbi's famous games, and even taking a trip to the Tolbi springs, where Brady won himself a brand new pair of battle gloves. He tried them on, and to his surprise they were a perfect fit. He also won a glittering Tiara, which he gave to Jenna. They spent the rest of the afternoon together; doing everything Tolbi was famous for. They went to the lucky dice huts, where they made a lot of cash. It was just as they were headed to get some supper that a very interesting event occurred, one where the future of Weyard hung in the balance.  
"Do you like Chinese?" Brady asked as they headed down the main road, where most of the restaurants are located.  
"Yes, I adore- oh my god!" She cried as the towering image of Garet hung on the horizon. "What are they doing here?" Jenna asked herself.  
"Who are they, Jenna?" Brady asked as Ivan and Mia came over the horizon.  
"That's them! My friends from Vale I told you about! Garet! Ivan! Mia!" Jenna called out in a giddy excitement.  
"Huh? Jenna!" Garet called out. They were, at long last, reunited. But Jenna had an inexplicable feeling of mingled dread, fear, and despair. Where was he? What had happened to Isaac? She didn't want to ask the question; it would make it certain. He was just slow. Yes that's all. Or he was talking to Babi. That must be it, Jenna thought.  
"Jenna, I don't know how to say this but. Isaac, he-" Garet's throat choked up with grief. His eyes watered, And Ivan tried to continue the message.  
"We were headed to Lemuria. We lost him in battle." Ivan said in a whisper. Jenna looked horrified. Not Isaac. The most powerful warrior in the world, the universe, he couldn't have.  
She wrapped her arms around Brady, Sobbing uncontrollably. He stroked her, but it was no use; nothing was going to bring him back, he was gone forever.  
They ate supper together, and then spent the night together. But the next day, wasn't quite as pleasant. They awoke to screaming in the streets. Garet, whom had almost developed a sixth sense for Sastroni, Leaped out of bed, and set a record time in dressing himself and putting on his armor. He got everyone up afterwards, and they got dressed while Garet guarded the door to the inn. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. Afraid to let down his guard, he didn't wipe them away. Then he saw he: The same, tattered clothes, the same scythe, and the glow of fire in her eyes. It was Sastroni. Garet felt his body shiver out of fear. He realized, has if he had been in a trance, that he couldn't fight her, he was no match. He stumbled back into the inn, and bellowed for everyone to evacuate. The clerk told him to shut his big mouth. They were all certain to die. But Ivan and the others did indeed come down, bearing all their armor as well. They snuck out the back door, and headed between buildings towards the Suhulla desert. But then Garet realized something; they forgot Jenna and Brady! They witnessed their worst fear. Sastroni passed by the inn, but just before she blasted it. A sudden look of glee flashed across her face. She strolled in, and but the sound of it attacked the clerk.  
  
"Why is Garet making all that ruckus?" Jenna asked herself, as she got out of bed to see what was the emergency. By the time she got her clothes on, and got to the door, Sastroni was knocking on it. Jenna opened it to reveal what she thought was Menardi.  
"Oh my god! What are you- wait. your not Menardi! Who are you?" Jenna asked, surprised.  
"I am her daughter. I believe you have with you the Jupiter Star, and I would like to have it" Sastroni said.  
"Uh." Jenna replied. She remembered why she was here; she wasn't on the quest anymore. The fate of Weyard wasn't on her shoulders. So she retrieved it, and Sastroni walked outside, back towards her stolen Lemurian ship. Jenna went back to bed, not realizing the consequences of what she had just done. ************************************************************************  
  
Garet saw here walk out of the inn, immensely impressed with herself. He knew what had just happened. Jenna had given her the Jupiter star. Garet started after her, but seeing what was going on, Ivan and Mia Grabbed the back of his armor and with strained him. The Mars star still wasn't found, so they were safe for now.  
They stayed in Tolbi a little longer, and didn't give Jenna a hard time; they knew she wasn't aware of what she was doing, and she was tired at that time too. Garet wasn't as warm towards her a she usually is, but that was to be expected. They began the next le of their journey when the horizon was lit up with purple light. Only one lighthouse remained. So, as they weren't sure what to do, they trained in the fields for a while, and rarely stopped. Then, one day, Garet decided that they should go their separate ways and with that, Jenna was alone with Brady again. 


	13. Onward To Prox

I know that the last chapter took a long time to update, but that's because I didn't get any reviews! I don't know if I lost my readers, but if you read this, please review, Because I NEED reviews!  
  
His body was cut in almost every place. The past three days were complete hell. Even worse, he had to watch one of his best friends receiving the same torture. Sometimes, he thought he was going to die. But they made sure he wasn't going to die. They pushed him harder every day, and they had been showing no signs of letting up.  
"Po po pi pi-po" The kibombo warrior said to another small group. This was another of their sick torture games. They were all armed, whereas Felix and Sheba were not. They had to escape the pain and suffering, or else. True, they were growing stronger each day, but they would never become strong enough to overcome the warriors. They needed a way to contact Jenna. Perhaps the three of them could win, or Jenna could get others to help them. The Kibombo's had made a new game. They hurled their spears, and Sheba and Felix had to dodge them. But once one of them had stabbed Sheba in the stomach, it was too much. Felix burst into a flurry of anger.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!" He yelled, never before this angry in his life. He cast Odyssey, which felled several of the warriors. However, they were just as aware as Felix was of the number advantage, and they all turned on him, attacking with their spears. But, Felix had not realized how nimble he had become over that past few days. He was dodging the spears with the greatest ease, and he found himself defeating the warriors at a very rapid speed. Once they were all diminished, he turned to Sheba. Her face was pale as death, and Felix thought that he might have been too late. He pulled out the spear, as the floor became steadily redder. He cast revive, which brought the color back to her face. She looked into her eyes with the greatest love; he had just saved her life. Felix felt a surge of relief. He embraced her, not wanting to let her go. He was so glad they were finally free, and that she was ok. He lowered his head to hers, their lips touched, gently, as he began to raise her to her feet. They savored each other, until; finally, they separated, knowing that they had to locate Jenna.  
They set off over the hills towards Lalivero, once they couldn't find Jenna anywhere. As they crossed over the desert, they kept a healthy eye out, but to no avail. Much later, they arrived in Lalivero. Felix proved to Faran that they had found Sheba, and was handsomely rewarded with gold and weapons. He had also been provided with all expenses paid night in the local inn. Not the most glamorous place, of course, but Felix was happy to have a place to stay. In the morning (Felix and Sheba had a very "interesting" night), they headed out to the suhulla gate, and in later days, off to Tolbi. Luckily, Jenna and Brady had both remained in Tolbi, at the same old inn. When Felix and Sheba checked in, to their surprise they saw Jenna and Brady at the top of the stairs to the rooms. Felix smiled. Of all the places, he never thought he would find her here, happy at an inn, with a man! He had assumed the worst, that she too was being tortured. But he wasn't aware of his sister's feelings. He didn't know that Jenna was feeling hate towards her brother, she felt abandoned. And as Felix dashed up the stairs, Jenna dashed back to her room, and locked the door. He turned to Brady.  
"I see you've met my sister," he said.  
"Oh. so you're the brother I've heard so much about," Brady said.  
"Why did she run back in the room?" Felix questioned.  
"Well, she has taken it very hard." He explained. Felix had not a clue what he was talking about.  
"What are you talking about? What happened to her?" Felix said.  
"She has told me that you two abandoned her to start a new life" Brady stared coldly into Felix's eyes. But it was at this moment Felix realized, that the person he saw before himself was an adept. He could sense the aurora around him. But He hadn't abandoned her; he was being tortured by the Kibombo's! He told this to Brady, who seemed to be slightly shocked.  
" I had no idea. And her?" He nodded his head in Sheba's direction.  
"She was there too, we suffered for 3 days straight! And Sheba here was almost killed by a spear." he said, slightly trailing off.  
"Well, I will try to explain, but I cannot guarantee that she will believe, her trust is broken." He said gloomily. He went up to the door, and knocked gently, stating whom it was, and she opened the door slowly. He went inside, and in about 10 minutes, Jenna came back out.  
"I'm so sorry, Felix, I didn't know. I shouldn't have been so paranoid; I should have tried to help you! It is all my fault." She said very hurriedly.  
"There, there, Jenna, It's not your fault, it's okay now." He told her in a soft voice very unlike his own as he hugged her. They spent a long while catching up on the event of the last few days. Brady and Jenna told them about meeting up with Garet and co., about Sastroni, how she'd given her the Jupiter Star, and that the beacon had been lit. At this part, he'd gasped. He thought Jenna would have put up some sort of resistance, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Then, they told them all about Garet deciding to go their separate ways, and when Felix asked about how Isaac was doing, Jenna voice broke as she tried to convey the news.  
"I- I'm so sorry, Felix, but he" Was as far as she got when She burst into sobs, and Felix knew what it meant. His childhood friend had died. He tried to make Jenna feel better about it, saying that he died the way he would have wanted to, in the heat of battle, that it didn't even hurt, and he was in a better place now. But this had little to no effect; in fact, it had seemingly made it worse. After a discussion about the lighthouses, Brady decided that he would join the cause. The party, with its newfound member, had no choice but to set off for Prox, and try to defend the lighthouse. They took Felix's ship, and sailed into the sunset, the two couples onboard, stood hand in hand, not completely sure if they would ever see another sunset again.  
  
Yea! Two chapters in one day! Please R&R, its greatly appreciated. Thanx. Also, be on the look out on Fictionpress.net for another one of my stories, "Dagger", which I am not only writing, but I have also made a movie out of! But since I made the movie first, I used action figured of the DBZ characters, and so I have to use their names!XD oh well 


	14. The Greatest Power

Yo. Chappy 14 already. I never thought id get this far, but thanx to all my reviewers.  
  
" JUDGEMENT!" Felix yelled into the night air, as the captain of the apocalypse came raging down on the Titanic Squid they were currently fighting atop their ship. They had many a battle that was tougher than this, but Felix was beginning to get annoyed by the repeated attacks. The squid was blasted into oblivion, and as he flew into the distance, the door to dawn creaked open, and as the steadily brighter sun rose high into the sky, the icy landmass known as Prox rose up before them. There was a large iceberg blocking the way into the actual city, but Felix and Jenna used one of their newly developed "combo techniques". Felix shot two swords into the mass of frozen water, as Jenna lit the Blades aflame. With the combination of the two, the iceberg simmered down to a mere puddle and the waterway was open again. Felix looked on in a mixed feeling of anger and relief; He hated the town he was approaching; yet for the last 4 years of his life, it was the only place he could call home. Sheba shivered; Felix wrapped his arm tightly around her, and kissed her softly. Jenna had found out about this yesterday, and it didn't come as a shock for her to see them. The boat docked, and has Felix tied it down (although Brady had insisted that he wouldn't need to, the Lemurian ships wont budge without command), they proceeded towards the home of Felix, Saturos and Menardi. But to their shock, the house was not deserted as they had assumed; another guest had taken up residence. Although she never had lived here before, Felix new right away who this person was: Sastroni, the daughter of Saturos and Menardi. Jenna had recognized her as well, but Sheba had no clue, so she asked who this person was in an urgent whisper to Felix, who told her it who it was.  
"So, you Finally came huh?" Sastroni said. "I knew you'd come here to wait for me to try and fire the beacon. But as you probably know, I do not possess the Mars Star. If you would kindly tell me where it was, then I shall let you escape this little encounter alive. Should you fail to tell me, then I will fight you. And I hope you know, that there is no hope for you to win," She said calmly. But she didn't know about Felix and Sheba's capture, and did not know that they had become leagues stronger. Jenna may not have done proper training, but without her they wouldn't have gotten Brady to join them, and he was, for sure, a fabulous addition to the team.  
"Well, so sorry to have disappointed you, but we don't know where the Mars Star is, and-" Felix drew his sword "As to fighting you, I am not afraid of Saturos and Menardi's little girl, who obviously is a spoiled little brat, and a pussy fighter." Felix said. This looked like he was trying to anger her, and he was doing an excellent job; but nobody knew why on earth he wanted to do that. Sastroni rose to her feet.  
"You filthy little-" But they never found out what kind of filthy thing Felix was, because he stabbed his sword straight into the back of her head. He drew it out, staring at her limp body.  
"Sorry, Felix, but you see this amulet hanging around my neck?" Sastroni said, horrifying the entire group, including Felix. "It prevents me from dying a mortal death. The only thing that can kill me is psynergy, and there is no psynergy in the world that could defeat me in one shot." She glared horribly at Felix "Looks like Saturos is a lot smarter than you think, eh? He planned this, trained me every day to be the ultimate. They gave me the final piece to my invincibility the day they set out with you on the quest for the lighthouses. They said that the lighthouses could bestow a great power unto one person, the one with his soul split, the one with two sides to his self. They feared that this power would overcome me, so they dreamed to seek it for themselves. Looks like there gunna have a hard time protecting me now." She said. But Felix looked at that speech as a golden token. The greatest power. This was the only psynergy that can defeat her; that's why she wants to light the lighthouses. But now, he saw her face light up with glee; now that they knew they couldn't kill her, She wanted to do them in. so she raised her arms, and said the word "Pyroclasm" Which then caused a thousand, a million, flaming balls of death towards them. But it was Felix who took this Blast headlong by himself, He dove in the way and nobody else was hurt. He turned his head, and mouthed the words "run, now!" to them. They all made a break for the door, and Sastroni was looking positively devastated. She wasn't going to get her fabulous murder spree after all. She tried to stoop them from exiting the door, casting the spell again, but Felix took this blow too; it seemed like he was invincible. He raised his hand, and cast spire at her, and as she dodged it, the last of the party escaped through the door. Enraged, she sent her most powerful spell, "Pure Death" at Felix, but he cast this aside, calling on his own blast of "annihilation". They collided in midair, and sent both of them flying backwards. Felix stood up, and shot another blast of annihilation, but she swiftly rolled out of its way, and cast " Solid Flame wall" Which created a barrier of intense heat around him; he was trapped, the pain burning his skin, burning his very soul, when it lifted up, he saw Sastroni's Scythe hurtling down towards him. His catlike reflexes (mostly from the kibombos) acted on instant; his sword met the death blade halfway, sparks showering in every direction. Felix pulled his blade out of the clash, and swung for her legs. She was prepared for this, however, and blocked it with the backside of her scythe. She swung the front towards his neck, but he narrowly escaped, only a scratch on his neck. He leaped backwards, casting odyssey as he went. She was stabbed with the colossal swords, and drooped to her knee, but sprang right back up and launched another pure death. This hit him straight on. He felt like he was going to pass out; this was clearly her strongest attack. The flames burnt his brain, everything inside felt like a steaming pile of hot coals, he couldn't bare it, but he had the strength to launch one more annihilation, which connected to her head. "Perfect" Felix thought, right before passing out. He assumed that Sastroni did the same, because he woke up in the bed, and he doubted that Sastroni would have permitted him to live after that fight, after causing her pain. He knew this was the first time in a long time she was ever hurt. He lied in bed, satisfied that he was the one to do it. ************************************************************************  
  
Brady swiftly cut thin air with his blade as Jenna swiftly dodged the blow he was about to deliver, and retaliated with a strike from her own weapon, causing him to utter a curse of pain. He clutched the spot on his head where she had hit him, and swung his sword with his free hand, Jenna clashing every strike in midair. They had been at this for hours this morning so far, and showed no signs of letting up anytime before lunch. "Only 3 hours to go" Jenna thought unhappily, but every time she looked at Brady, she felt glad to be out here spending time with him. They had been training every day for a month, waiting patiently for Sastroni to return and fire the beacon. They had suddenly assumed that she knew where it was; even thought logic suggested that she wouldn't even find it. They trained, especially Felix, who had no interest in losing come their second encounter. They made friends with the villagers of Prox, despite the fact that their looks were a constant reminder of Saturos, Menardi and Sastroni. They were now prepared. They could indeed take on Sastroni. But, they weren't aware that halfway across the world, what their friends were about to discover. 


	15. Rise Of the Mars Star

Yup, chapter 15. Thanx again to mah reviewers, and if you read this, you have to R&R. Thanx  
  
Ever since he told Jenna that they must go their separate ways, Garet felt extremely lonely. He had just found his childhood friend and abandoned her over something that wasn't really her fault. But he couldn't figure out why she gave it over so easily.why she hadn't resisted. But it didn't matter. They had to train their bodies, if they were to battle Sastroni. They found a small corner of the former continent of Osenia. It was perfect, small and secluded. They were there for about a week, when Garet made the discovery of a lifetime.  
He was out in the morning for his daily jog, when he saw a bottle floating nearer and nearer to the shoreline. Curiosity became the better of him, and he found himself wading in the water, reaching out to grab it. He picked it up, and pulled out the cork. It appeared to be a bottle of elixir, but inside was a letter that read:  
  
To whoever may find this note, I was lost at sea a few weeks ago, but I found an underwater cave and luckily seemed to be previously inhabited. There was food and water (not the salty junk from the sea) and luckily, this paper. By the time this reaches anyone, I will probably be dead. But if you know the people named Garet, Ivan or Mia, then please tell them that I am alive and well. They think I was killed that day, but if they are to find me, there is a small passageway down here, leading from the Venus lighthouse. Please help, as it is locked from the outside and there is no way to escape. Thank you.  
  
Isaac  
Garet couldn't believe his eyes. If this was from Isaac, then they had to get back to Gondowan, fast! He set a new time record heading back to the group. Once he told them what he had found, they all shed a tear of two of joy. He was alive. They set out immediately, and possibly from the excitement of the letter, no monsters even attacked them. Before they knew it, they were at the base of the Venus lighthouse. They saw the ruins of the Babi lighthouse off in the distance, but they were not being rebuilt. But the elemental lighthouse was staying up. Garet wondered how this was possible. Once they reached the base, they saw it: A Psynergetic door, only openable with the power of all four elements. They noticed that the yellowish circle and the Red circle were already glowing. But this was impossible, Garet thought, unless.. Unless someone was down there with him! A fire adept.but who could it be? Then a horrible thought plunged into his mind: It seemed that the same thought came to all the others at the same time, but Garet was the one to say it aloud.  
"That isn't possible is it? Could it be. could Saturos and Menardi really have fell into this tunnel somehow when they plummeted into the bowels of the Venus lighthouse? Then, Garet remembered the last time they were in lalivero. Again, he said the obvious out loud.  
"Do you guys remember Isaac's nightmare? The one where we were-" He was cut off by Ivan, who nodded.  
As Ivan and Mia transferred their power to the door, it sprang open to reveal a seemingly endless tunnel. They stepped inside cautiously, and they saw the tunnels stretched on endlessly. After hours and hours, they reached a small room, and Mia uttered a small sob of happiness. There he was, standing right in front of them. Isaac. Their leader. The one who destroyed the fusion dragon, Deadbeard, and every other beast they had encountered. He was alive. But then, they're worst fear was indeed confirmed, because over in the corner, each lying in separate beds, were Saturos and Menardi. They had survived. Garet was semi-shocked. He knew they were here, but he didn't want to believe it. They had severe cuts and bruises; Garet guessed that Isaac had fought them. Why he was trying to revive them, Garet had no idea.  
"I-Isaac?" Mia said, tears trickling down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest.  
"Thank god you are ok." she whispered very low, so that only Isaac could hear. He looked over at Garet, his best friend, and smiled. Garet smiled back. Ivan, however, was focusing on Saturos and Menardi, his fist wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword. He wanted to attack them, and everyone there knew it; but he had to with strain himself. Isaac was then asked to explain everything.  
"Well, as you know, we all attacked Poseidon with our strongest summons, right? Well, that attack was so powerful, that it broke the bottom shaft out of the Venus Lighthouse, and these two," His head nodded towards the corner where the two of them slept " Fell down into this tunnel." He explained.  
"Poseidon dragged me under, but luckily, I was able to hit him in the eyes with a spire. I began to fall unconscious. I felt my body drifting above the water, but I couldn't have drifted all the way back to the surface, so I assumed that I was in some sort of underground cave" he said.  
"Wow" Ivan said, " So this tunnel leads all the way to Lemuria?" He questioned.  
"Yes, indeed it does" Isaac replied. He then explained about trying to find a way out, and how he tried to open the doorway to the surface, but he needed the other three other elements. I was lucky enough to stumble across those two, but they refused to help. So I fought against them, and I dodged one of Saturos' pyroclasm's and it added the fire element to the door. I was going to try to find a way out to Lemuria, and grab a water adept, but there was one of those doors blocking my way out the other side as well. And remember how King Hydros wasn't sure how people got to Lemuria in the first place? Well now we know. And this is also how Babi got there. But now that that mystery is solved, what has been going on in the surface world?" Isaac asked.  
And coincidentally, it was at this time that Ivan explained everything he knew about Sastroni, and Saturos and Menardi were very proud of her daughter for causing chaos. Isaac was extremely angry about the fact that She lit the Jupiter lighthouse, and that they wasted their time trying to rescue him instead. He quickly got ready, but right before they were about to leave, they were stopped by Saturos and Menardi.  
"If you close that door again, the elemental seals will keep us in here for all eternity. You have to take us out with you." They said firmly.  
"No way! You caused way too much havoc to light those lighthouses! Your lucky we don't finish you off right now!" Ivan snapped angrily at the pair. He had obviously wanted to say this for a very long time, but did not have the courage. Now, that he could easily take on any challenger, he wasn't remotely afraid of them any more, and wanted to at least cause as much emotional damage as could.  
"Well, were coming." Saturos said. Ivan, who was ready to attack at any second, cast Shine plasma at them, knocking them to their feet. But it was Isaac who gave in the end, and let them out of the tunnel. And by leaving Saturos and Menardi at the foot of the lighthouse, all of their consciences were clear, and they set out for Vale, not knowing that Sastroni had sensed the rise of energy right where the Mars star had appeared back on dry land, and that they were now being perused by the daughter of evil.  
  
Yuppers, that's chapter 15. Not a lot to say here, just R&R 


	16. Conquer The Lighthouse

Who's happy that Isaac lived? Hahahaha I thought so. But ne way if you read, please review. Thanks  
  
Mia stretched her arms high above her head as she got out of bed that morning. She glanced out the window, and grinned from ear to ear. Isaac, back steering the ship, defending them from the evil within the seas. It was the way their travels were meant to go. She was devastated when they lost Isaac; it was almost like a dream finding him again. Now, without a doubt, they would be able to defeat Sastroni.  
The seas were relatively calm that day. Garet occasionally helped out with defeating the monster; he too had suffered a great loss when Isaac was lost, but now that his best friend was back, he wanted to spend time with him (while at the same time making sure that he didn't get dragged off the boat again). Ivan spent the day with Mia, playing cards and practicing their psynergy. This continued for quite a long time, until finally, they reached the coastline of vale, the hometown of Isaac and Garet. They both wanted to visit their homes and reassure their families. They did this for the next week, then they went over to Kalay, where Master Hammet revealed Ivan's true home: The continent of Atteka, in a small town at the foot of the Jupiter Lighthouse called Contigo. This promoted a lot of worrying because Sastroni would have had to go through Contigo to reach the Jupiter Lighthouse. But after a long and tiring trip, they reached a town, which couldn't be any more normal. They went inside different houses and eventually found Ivan's parents. But to his shock, he had a sister as well.  
"You- you're my sister!?" Ivan asked, sounding extremely surpris4ed. Before him was the leader of the Lama temple, Hama. She was very mysterious to Ivan on their first trip to lama temple. Now, they understood why. None of them had any idea at the time. But, although Ivan was reluctant to leave, they set out for Imil, where Mia visited her family. And with the reunions over with, they headed to find a safe place to store the mars star, where Sastroni wouldn't be able to find it. They were heading into the middle of Hesperia, the farthest place away from the Mars lighthouse it could be. They were camping out in the wilderness, hoping to reach a suitable place tomorrow, when there was a rustle in the bushes. All of them were asleep, but the two characters in the bushes snuck up, trying not to be heard, as they crept over to the satchel where Isaac kept his Items. One of them opened it, and pulled out the Mars star. But then the figure did something terribly stupid, and dropped the item satchel right on Isaac's Head. This immediately woke him up with a headache. He glanced right at the figure: it was Saturos. Over by the bushes, Menardi called over for him to hurry up, as Isaac drew His Demon Axe from the ground. He stood up, cast a quake sphere, and ran over to the pair. Menardi tripped over her tattered cloak, and fell to the ground. Saturos looked at the scene in horror: he saw the outline of Isaac draw back its axe, and Swing downward. He heard a piercing scream echo into the night and knew instantly what he had done. It took all of Saturos' will power to with strain from charging at Isaac, but he didn't want to end up like Menardi. He continued to run while tears leaked down his face like the drip from a leaky faucet. But he had to get the star to Sastroni. He leapt into the boat, and headed off to find his daughter.  
Meanwhile, Isaac stood at the shoreline, infuriated with the fact that Saturos had escaped. Why couldn't he have been the one to trip? Menardi hadn't truly done anything; Isaac felt slightly bad for his actions as he trudged back to the camp, but by the time he got there, the group was ready to hear the story of what just happened. ************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Isaac and Mia prepared a decorative boat to put Menardi in, and to honor her, they each put some gold coins in the casket. The sent it off, and watched it until it was washed off the falls. They headed straight out to Prox the next day, because they knew that is where they would be headed. As they arrived, they began to try and climb the lighthouse; and as they entered a room with a large dragonhead, they were stopped by a magical force, and a voice echoed from the chamber:  
"Without the star of Mars, ye cannot climb the lighthouse of the same" Oh no. They didn't have the star, so they can't climb the lighthouse. Isaac tried to destroy the barrier, but to no avail. Their task just became oodles more difficult. They had to sneak in behind Saturos and Sastroni, get past the barrier and then pass them inside the lighthouse. This was going to be difficult, because if they were caught, they wouldn't have the element of surprise, which is what they needed greatly. So this mission became a stealth test.  
They exited the lighthouse, and set up a very small camp in the woods nearby. Isaac was surprised that anything could live up here. Isaac stayed watch at all times. It was an all-consuming obsession. He had to stop them at all costs. If alchemy was released, the world would plunge into darkness. Meanwhile, the rest of them trained for the upcoming fight with Sastroni. They new it was going to take everything they had, and more- even with Isaac on their team. Every day, they never stopped. And Isaac waited. And waited. He barely ate. The rest of that party was beginning to worry, but they had little time to worry, or anything else for that matter. Then, Finally, one day Isaac spotted a group headed towards the lighthouse. He saw that there were two people, a man and a woman, he thought. Isaac beckoned for the rest of the group to follow, and they snuck behind the pair. They went up inside the main chamber, but they too were shot backwards by the barrier. It wasn't them. Isaac's stomach dropped a mile. It was Felix and Jenna. He couldn't believe that they were sneaking into the lighthouse, but he walked up to them, and helped Felix to his feet, followed by Jenna. They asked why they couldn't get through, but the dragon answered that question. He said the same words as to Isaac: "Without the star of mars, ye cannot climb the lighthouse of the same". Felix tried the same method as Isaac; slashing the hell out of the barrier. But unfortunately, he got the same result: The dragon just wasn't going to let them up without the star. So, Isaac and crew headed back to their camp; but this time, Felix and co. followed them back. It looks like they now had a common goal: To prevent the lighthouse from being lit. ************************************************************************  
  
And at long last, the two strolled up to the base of the Mars Lighthouse. Isaac made sure that they were Saturos and Sastroni, before cautiously following them inside. The strolled up to the room with the barrier, and raised the Mars star. The red barrier shattered into a million pieces, and they walked on through. Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba and Brady all followed in their wake. Saturos walked up to a large symbol of a dragon on the wall, and to everyone's shock, walked right on through! Sastroni, who was equally perplexed, walked through as well.  
Meanwhile, the group had to decide who was going to trace them. Isaac volunteered, as he was the strongest and could fend them off, and Sheba was nominated, because her reveal technique could come in handy to see through walls. So they were off (Felix felt a little bit jealous that Isaac was going to be along with Sheba).  
As they trudged on through, and followed a long tunnel out onto a tower. Once inside, Saturos and Sastroni used Burst to crack holes in the brick of the wall. They each took a path, and as Isaac spotted, they were using blaze to ignite a flame, and used burst one last time in order to get out and on to the next room.  
They eventually came around to a room with many pipes twisted in a highly bizarre fashion. This reminded Isaac of the Mercury lighthouse, but Sheba was never inside it so he didn't bother to mention it. Saturos headed one through, completing a maze like puzzle, getting him into the next room. Just as Isaac and Sheba were about to follow, they heard Sastroni casting blaze and then the pair walked back out of the room. Isaac had a sudden realization: They were going to spot them any minute now! He ushered Sheba out the door, and back to the room with the 4 symbols. They ran out of the chamber, where the others were taking refuge, and told them about the puzzles. Then , Sheba spotted them coming out of the wall, and heading through the fish wall. This time, in accompaniment with Sheba and Isaac, came Mia, because Isaac assumed that the fish stood for water, as Dragon stood for fire.  
They walked on past the wall into another long hallway, again up onto a small tower. Saturos was waiting at the end of the room for Sastroni, as she was having trouble sliding across the ice on the floor. Saturos let out a small chuckle, but Sastroni gave him a look that shut him up quite fast. Isaac and the girls were having a very difficult time getting across, but once they did, they realized that the other two had already completed this room. t was another complex pipe puzzle. Isaac noticed that it was quite easy to navigate now that the other two had competed the puzzle for them. But this was the last obstacle, and Sheba saw them approaching the exit to the room they were in. Isaac and the others had no time to run, so Isaac used retreat and went to the lighthouses' entrance. But by the time he got back to the chamber with the 4 symbols, it seemed like Saturos and Sastroni had already entered another chamber. Isaac took a random guess, and entered the symbol of the bird. Sheba used cyclone to go between levels, and navigated a complex system of ups and downs. Then they had to navigate a very difficult process of moving statues and dodging flames before they reached the final chamber. Saturos and Sastroni were standing in it, blazing the mural on the back wall. Only one more to go, thought Isaac, and with that they retreated back to the first and ran back inside to catch them in the final corridor.  
Isaac and Sheba entered the room with 4 symbols faster than last time, and saw them disappear behind the symbol of the man.  
By carrying the stones and moving some statues around, they were able to progress by crossing the rope. Isaac then cast sand, and was able to pass by the spouting flames. Once Sheba saw them lighting the final tile, the hurried back to the main chamber, where they were something dramatic was bound to happen.  
It turned out that this was so. The bricks in the floor all shattered into dust, and were being blown away by the sudden wind that picked up. After a few minutes of this, strange markings and a large circle around them now replaced the part of the floor that had been exploding.. It was a teleport pad, and they head to use it before Saturos and Sastroni came back. So without hesitation, they all headed into in, and as Psynergetic rings again emitted from the body of Isaac, he said the word "teleport" and they were sent to the aerie of the Mars Lighthouse.  
  
Yup. They're finally there. The lighthouse. I made this Chappy extra long, and for those of you struggling in the mars lighthouse, the puzzles included are the actual ones from the actual mars lighthouse. So if Ur stuck, turn to me! Please R&R. thanx 


	17. The Golden Sun Has Risen

Yay! Thanx to my reviewers. What would I do without ya? And by the way, the two groups teaming up was my "original idea". But then it actually happened. Oh well. Anyway here's chapter 17  
  
Blurbs of color whirled past them as they spun forth to the aerie of the Mars Lighthouse. Their adventure flashed before each of their minds, playing like a movie. Suddenly, all the movement and the spinning stopped abruptly. They looked ahead, and peered into the monstrous chasm before them that was the Mars beacon. They had to find some way to block it from being lit. The entire crew surrounded it. And only moments later, Saturos and Sastroni appeared, in a flash of color and movement, just as the party did. While Saturos looked completely mortified that he was going to have to face them for a third time, Sastroni looked simply amused. It had seemed that she had planned for this to happen. She looked around, from Felix to Isaac, and everyone in between, and smiled.  
"Get out of the way" She said in a low voice.  
"Never" Isaac said back in an equally low tone.  
"Get out of the way, or I will MAKE you get out of the way." She said, more loudly.  
"I'd like to see you try Sastroni. Did you want another beating?" Felix cut in.  
"You were lucky to survive the first encounter, but I promise it wont happen again." She said. And then, she raised her hand, but didn't say anything, "This is your last chance. Get out of the way or you will all perish." She said simply. And so with that, her body emitted Psynergetic rings, and she said the word " Cataclysm " And millions of fireballs hit them, but unlike their first encounter, (it had pretty much felled them all) they were barely affected. This surprised Sastroni, and a look of nervousness overtook her face. With that, she blasted Garet with Pure death, and although it felled him, She left herself open, which everyone seized the opportunity to launch their most powerful attacks.  
"Annihilation!" "Hell's Inferno!" "Spark Plasma!" "Mega Tundra!"  
She was devastated, flew backwards and dropped to her knees. At this moment, everyone used their best summons, as they had prepared them before the battle. And as the gods returned to their heavenly haunts, Sastroni fell to her knees, and then collapsed totally. She was felled.  
The party erupted into a flurry of cheers. They had stopped the lighting of the Mars lighthouse. All of them, that is, except for Isaac. He knew it was too easy. The attacks may have succumbed her, but Saturos still had that star. They hadn't won. Not by a long shot. Just as Isaac was about to notify the group, Saturos did exactly what Isaac had expected him to do: chucked the Mars Star towards the beacon as hard as he could. Isaac dove in front of it, but he was far too late. The Star plummeted down into the hole, clinging and clanging all the way down. They were as good as defeated. Without surprise, or any of their summons, they certainly wouldn't have the same attack strength. And Sastroni and Saturos' power would double, because the beacon of fire would replenish their psynergy. This was about to become the most intense task ever laid upon any being in Weyard. But before Sastroni could get up, Isaac and Felix dove straight at Saturos, and swung their mighty weapons. Both sliced him into intense bleeding, but the energy rippling off the lighthouse healed the wounds instantaneously. He grinned at them, and pointed to his stomach as though they hadn't noticed the repair that had just occurred. They immediately tried again to cut him, but he was again healed. Isaac stepped back a few paces, but Felix kept slashing. At this point, Sastroni regained her feet. And Isaac's stomach was filled with a feeling he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. It was fear. Not just butterflies, but gut ripping fear. His voice shook and broke as he tried to draw their attention to the horror that was taking place. But it was just about to become worse. The amulet around Sastroni's neck began to glow, and then her entire body turned deep blood red, and a large suction cup-like thing shot out from her stomach. It clamped its jaws a few times, and then turned to Saturos. He had a look of deep satisfaction appeared across his face; He spread out his arms, slightly tilted back his head, and closed his eyes. Then, he floated in the air, and then jerked suddenly so that his body was aiming in the direction of his daughter, and flew into the mouth of the leech. It closed, and drew into her body momentarily, as though savoring a tasty meal, and then reared out again, this time pointing at Garet. Sastroni was becoming less red by the minute; but with Saturos added into her she had sprouted an extra 2 arms. For trapping other victims, thought Isaac. Just as Isaac had predicted, she flew at him, and pounced using her new arms as pincers. The suction cup opened more and more, until it was large enough to swallow him hole, but before she had the chance, Isaac, Felix, Jenna and Mia all group attacked her and she flew off him. Angrily, she stood up, and muttered the words "pure death" in a voice totally unlike her own. This was the purpose of the amulet. To morph her into the ultimate destruction machine. The ray of flame and black glowing light struck Garet clear-cut, as though he hadn't even seen it. She took another plunge at him, and he too was swallowed into the murderous abyss. Sastroni was positively beaming, as she grew another 6 feet into the air, sprouted a new set of pincers, and turned her sights on Jenna. But she had gone far enough already; everyone was ready to strike, hatred burning in his or her vision. They also noticed that Sastroni hardly looked human. She had a huge set of gaping jaws, which sprouted awkwardly out of a scaly monstrous looking face. Her body was hunched, and she towered over the rest of them like a skyscraper. The all preformed their best psynergies, along with a few regular strikes to the fastest ones. But this had a minor effect, and she trudged towards Jenna. This was probably the last piece of the puzzle Sastroni needed to complete her powers. Jenna hid herself in behind Brady; She was shaking with fear. Brady took stance, and attacked with all his might. But Sastroni grabbed him in midair, bit him across the stomach, and hurled him down back to the ground. Jenna tried to run away, but she had no chance, Sastroni pinned her to the ground, and the leech closed around her body; She was consumed. Sastroni grew several more feet, and more arms came stretching out. Her face turned the same pale gray color like all the other people from her hometown. She was again able to speak full sentences and looked at them like ants, trying to decide whom to squash first. It turned out that this choice was Mia. Their healer. Mia tried to block it, but Sastroni's psynergy had increased 3 fold; Mia was felled instantly. Isaac and Felix glared up, but they had no clue on how to destroy her. The both futilely tried using several kinds of djinn, but each proved quite ineffective. Once they had enough on standby, they unleashed their summons at the same time: The effects combined did damage her, but not nearly as much as they expected. Sastroni raised her scythe; it had magnified with her body, and explained to them what had occurred.  
"As you can see, my father's plan has now been completed. I have absorbed enough fire adepts to make my size and power increase. I have also taken away part of your team. Surrender now, and I may consider letting you serve me for eternity." She said simply. But Isaac was infuriated. He felt insulted. She hadn't won the battle yet. So he raised his Demon Axe, His Trusty Weapon since before the Venus Lighthouse. He had to attacks. He leapt up, and swung, slicing a large chunk of her eye out. He had wondered why she hadn't defended, but tall of a sudden he realized why. The Golden Sun had risen. It shone in her eyes, blinding her temporarily, and now she was partially blinded permanently. They hacked away at her feet, as she stumbled around, casting as many psynergies as she knew. Unfortunately, Since Sheba and Ivan had joined in on the hacking; they were both felled by several stray attacks. Isaac and Felix were all that remained. But soon afterwards, Sastroni had regained her eyesight. She slashed with her scythe, trying desperately to hack their heads off. But with counter swings and careful usage of psynergy, they were able to whittle down her HP and not die themselves. The clang of metal striking and psynergy rings flying in every direction was echoing into the new broke dawn for an hour, until, finally, they began to run low on energy and sluggishly defending. Sastroni seized this opportunity to claw Felix across the face, then the stomach, and kicked him backwards. She then, to Isaac's extreme horror, stepped on him and crushed what was possibly every bone in his body. But the next scene, Isaac will have never forgotten for the rest of his life. Felix screeching in pain, beginning to cry, and then Sastroni tossed his limp form clear off the lighthouse. Time itself stopped. He saw Felix slowly falling through the air, the expression of death cut across his face. He saw him disappear from view, and then looked over at the monstrous beast that had just murdered one of his best friends. And he roared with all his might, it must have been heard all across weyard.  
"FELIX! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Tears streaming down his face, he glared with all his hate towards Sastroni. He didn't care if he was the only one against the most powerful thing ever. He didn't care that he was going to die. He just wanted to cause her as much pain as he possibly could while he was still on weyard. It was at this moment that the most glorious thing happened. Perhaps it was because of his pure nobility, or perhaps it was the great loss he had just suffered. But it was the most likely scenario, the legends. The one with two sides the their soul. He had been with Saturos and Menardi for weeks. This was the dark half. The rest of the quest was his light half. But at this moment, the Golden sun shone a beam of pure alchemy into Isaacs's heart. This filled him with energy, but not only that, he now possessed the greatest power. The only thing that could destroy Sastroni. And so he entered intense sword combat with the evilest beast in the universe. Sparks showering everywhere, he pressed onward, forcing her back, and back, until she was hanging near the edge of the lighthouse. This was his chance. He had to use the power to destroy her. He bellowed the words into the suddenly blackened sky:  
"ELEMENTAL SMASH!!!!"  
And with that, he dove upon her, and swung his weapon, which was blazing with the purified essence of each element. They all stuck home, and she toppled off the top of the lighthouse, the crystals on her chest, which contained Jenna and Garet, had been shattered, and they were restored to life. But Isaac's battle wasn't over yet; He left Jenna to heal the others while he used another newfound technique to ride to the bottom (Wind rider")  
He scoured the trees below for the smaller Sastroni. He found her, lying in a crumpled heap, next to her father. Isaac removed the amulet from her neck, and then finished the pair the same way Menardi had perished. At the hands of the Demon Axe. He said a prayer for Felix, and then turned around. He was frozen in place. Standing right in front of him. Isaac couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way it was possible. And yet he looked upon the person standing in bloody tatters right before his eyes.  
  
THE END  
  
Yupsi doodles. The last chapter of my story. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. If I get enough reviews, ill hurry up with the sequel I am going to write for it. I know you are al dying to know who it is. And thank you for taking the time to read this; I hope you all enjoyed it very much. 


End file.
